The Key of Time
by The Fun King
Summary: Summary Inside. Please read and review, but no flames and no hate. LuffyxNami, ZoroxRobin.
1. Chapter 1

One Piece: The Key of Time

* * *

Summary: The Straw Hats are sent back in time and meet their younger selves. Then they will set out on a journey. They have to find the Key to Time , which is split into ten parts, to stop an evil villain called: "Time King" Killian. . Many obstacles are in the way.

* * *

Chapter One: The News

It was an early morning in New World and The Thousand Sunny moved across the large waves with much ease. The Thousand Sunny was heading on the course of the middle needle of the log pose. The Straw Hat Pirates had been heading in the direction of that needle for quite some time now. Speaking of the Straw Hat Pirates they are all in a deep sleep because they had recently just fought a very large battle with the Marines last night so they are all very tired. Not a sound could be heard, that is until the sound of a violin could be heard. It was playing a very loud piece of music.

"Wake up everyone" said Brook. "It's morning now!"

"Shut up, Bones!" shouted Franky. "We are all still trying to sleep here!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed a certain sniper. "Stop playing that loud music!"

However Brook did not hear their comments and just kept on playing the piece of music which woke a few people up.

"Brook be quiet because I need my sleep!" shouted Sanji.

"Yeah probably because the battle yesterday was too much for Ero-cook to handle!" replied Zoro.

"What was that Mosshead!" exclaimed Sanji while standing up.

"You heard me Shitty Cook!" said Zoro while standing up as well.

Then a fight broke out between the two crewmembers. Their fighting was creating a large commotion and many people who were sleeping before have just woken up.

"Huh, is it breakfast yet?" asked Luffy while sitting up.

"Eh? What's happening?" said Chopper while also sitting up.

"SHUT UP!" exclaimed a very angry Nami from the women's quarters.

When this was said the two fighting crewmembers stopped dead in their tracks. One of them had a look of annoyance on his face while the other had hearts in his eyes.

"Sea-witch!" said an annoyed Zoro.

"Nami-swan's voice is so beautiful!" Sanji swooned.

"Hey Sanji is it breakfast yet?" asked Luffy in a hopeful tone.

"I will make it now but be patient Shitty Captain" replied Sanji.

Sanji walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen. A few minutes later the nice smell of food came from the kitchen. Everyone else then proceeded to leave the room. Luffy went to the Sunny's head and sat there. Zoro went to the crow's nest to start his training regime. Usopp and Chopper went to the rail to go fishing. Franky went to check on the soldier dock system. Brook went to the observation deck to have some peace.

Meanwhile in the women's quarters Nami is seem getting out of bed. She then proceeds to the bathroom to get showered and dressed. On the way she was mumbling something along the lines of "baka Sanji, baka Zoro" for she was not very happy with this mornings wake up call.

When she came out the bathroom she headed to her mikan trees. When she was about to reach her mikans she heard Sanji calling to the crew.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chwan and the rest of you turds, breakfast is ready!" shouted Sanji.

"FOOD!" shouted Luffy as he sprinted to the kitchen.

The rest of the Straw Hat Crew then went to the kitchen to have breakfast. They all sat down and started to eat.

"So Robin how was night watch?" asked Zoro.

"It was fine swordsman-san. Thanks for asking." Replied Robin.

"Your welcome." Said Zoro

Sanji stared at Zoro in disbelief. He actually cared about other people's business! Zoro looked back at him.

"Why are you staring Dartboard?" asked Zoro

"Well I was surprised you cared about other peoples business Crappy Swordsman," replied Sanji.

Zoro stood up and said, "You want to fight Ero-cook!"

"Maybe I do, Mosshead!" replied Sanji.

Just before sword clashed with shoe, Nami stood up and punched them both in the head.

"Idiots!" shouted Nami.

Zoro muttered, "sea-witch" while Sanji just had hearts in his eyes.

While this commotion was going on and everyone except Luffy and Robin were watching, the rest of the crew did not notice that Luffy had stole everyone's food except Robin's food and Nami's food.

"Luffy!" shouted Usopp

"Luffy-san!" shouted Brook

"Mugiwara!" shouted Franky

Luffy just grinned and said "Shishishishi, well you should have payed more attention then."

The three lowered their heads ashamed they had just lost an argument with their idiot captain. They all had really depressive auras after they just lost the argument.

"Nami, when are we going to reach the next island!" said Luffy with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, idiot!" shouted Nami while hitting him on the back of the head.

Consequently since Nami hit him on the back of the head he spat out all of his food on the depressed trio. The trio blinked as their faces got covered in half-chewed food and saliva. The whole crew laughed except for the ones that got their faces covered in food. The depressed trio sighed and went to the bathroom.

While heading out, Usopp shouted "Luffy do you know how long it will take me to wash this off my skin!"

"Yeah!" agreed Brook, "but I don't have skin for me to wash! Yohohoho!"

Everyone just groaned at this joke except for Luffy who burst out laughing. The depressed trio then proceeded to the bathroom.

"Nami you still have not answered my question yet!" said Luffy while pouting.

'_He looks so cute_' thought Nami while blushing, '_wait did I just call Luffy cute_!'

"We should get there in a hour or so." Replied Nami while looking away to hide her blush.

"Great! I love islands and adventures so this shall be fun, as always!" said Luffy while leaving because he had just finished breakfast.

After he left Nami sighed, wondering why she blushed and if anyone noticed.

"Nami did you blush back then?" asked Robin who had a smirk on her face.

"You know I'm pretty sure she did!" said Zoro with a smirk on his face as well.

"Shut up!" said Nami while running out with a deeper blush on her face. She ran out to the beach chairs and sat down in the sun.

After five minutes Nami noticed that Luffy was staring at her.

"What are you staring at!" asked Nami.

"You." Luffy said bluntly.

Nami blushed a deep crimson red. "Why you idiot!" Nami screamed.

"Because I just realised how pretty you are" Luffy said again bluntly while Nami blushed an even deeper crimson red, "anyways I'm bored now so I am going to go fishing with Usopp and Chopper."

Nami stared at him for a minute but that was disrupted when a mail bird dropped the daily mail. 'Huh the mail! That's good! It should he me chear my thoughts.' thought Nami.

Nami went over to the mail bird and paid the fee for it and then picked up the mail. Then when she read the headlines she was shocked and scared.

It said: **Killian. has returned!**

Nami's face went pale. Robin noticed this.

"Navigator-san what's wrong?" asked Robin

Nami showed her the front page. Robin then gasped and also went pale. Everyone else hear this gasp from a mile away as Robin barley ever is worried.

"What's wrong?" everyone asked

Nami showed them the paper and everyone except Luffy went pale. Even Zoro went pale!

"Guys what's wrong?" asked Luffy.

"Killian. has returned," said Brook

"Who's that?" asked Luffy, being oblivious to whom the pirate was.

"A legendary pirate from the same age as Gol. . He is worth 900,000,000 berris. He is a legendary pirate. He could go toe to toe with Whitebeard and Gold Roger. He disappeared when Roger died but now he's back!" explained Robin.

"What is so bad about him?" asked Luffy

"If you really want to know why he is scary. It is because he is only 21. He has never aged. He is in your age group Luffy and he could nearly take down Gol. . Worst of all he was seen at the island we are going to now!" replied Nami.

Everyone's eyes bugged out at this. They were all sweating and Usopp and Chopper fainted. The remaining Straw Hats turned their heads to see the silhouette of the upcoming island.

"I have a feeling something bad is about to happen soon." Said Sanji.

On The Green Islands a man is seen wearing a black cloak with the hood up. All that is visible is his blue eyes. In the distance you can see The Thousand Sunny.

"Straw Hat Luffy. The infamous pirate rookie worth 400,000,000 berries. I am so excited. HAHAHAHAHA!" said the mysterious man.

"HAHAHAHAHA! " said a man behind him with a cloak on. The man who first laughed flicked the other man in the head. The second man went flying into a tree 20 meters away.

"Jasper how many times do I have to tell you shut up!" said the first man.

"Many times Sam" said the second man.

The first man gazed to the sea and saw the Sunny approaching closer and closer.

"And so it begins!" shouted the first man.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of chapter. I hope to make it longer next time!

Please no flames and no hate.

And I hope you review!


	2. Chapter 2: Face-to-Face

One Piece: The Key of Time

* * *

Summary: The Straw Hats are sent back in time and meet their younger selves. Then they will set out on a journey. They have to find the Key to Time, which is split into ten parts, to stop an evil villain called: "Time King" Killian. . Many obstacles are in the way.

* * *

Chapter 2: Face-to-Face

There was an eerie silence as The Thousand Sunny approached the island. There was so much tension you could cut it with a knife. 5 minutes after the crew had read the newspaper, Usopp and Chopper had finally woken up. They had looks of complete dread on their faces as they looked towards the island.

"Shishishishi" laughed Luffy while breaking the eerie silence.

"Why are you laughing Luffy-san?" asked Brook.

"Cause the Killian guy sounds like fun!" replied Luffy.

Nami hit Luffy on the head.

"Idiot this guy means serious business!" shouted Nami.

"Well right now that Killian guy doesn't matter because I need to get some meat!" said Luffy.

Nami hit him on the head again.

"Idiot!" Nami shouted.

"Anyway we need to get some supplies at the town." said Nami, ignoring Luffy who was clutching his head, "also because the newspaper reported that such a dangerous pirate was seen here, everyone be careful and don't start any fights."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok we need to split into groups," explained Nami, "Robin you go with Zoro, Usopp you go with Sanji, Franky go with Brook, I will go with Luffy. Chopper you watch the ship."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement again.

By the time Nami had finished to orders, The Thousand Sunny had arrived at the dock to the island.

"Zoro lower the anchor and Sanji furl the sails!" shouted Nami.

"Anything for you, Nami-swan!" said Sanji while swooning.

"Dumbass cook." said Zoro

"What you say Mosshead?" replied Sanji

"Nothing!" said Zoro while smirking.

The two did their jobs and the ship had been docked. Everyone exited the ship and split up and went into town.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Brook and Franky walked down the street in search of some supplies. Most people avoided them because Brook was a talking, walking skeleton and Franky was a cyborg. Franky had a troubled expression.

"What is wrong Franky-san?" asked Brook.

"Well the Sunny is running out of cola and I can't see a store that might sell it anywhere!" replied Franky.

"Ummm what about that one Franky-san?" said Brook while pointing to a supermarket.

"Nice find Bones! You sure have SUPER eyes… wait!" said Franky while realising his mistake.

"I do have good vision Franky-san! But I don't have eyes to see with! Yohohohoho!" said Brook.

Franky just groaned at this and walked into the store.

"Hi. Today's weather is SUPER don't you think?" said Franky while approaching the shopkeeper.

"It sure is. What can I get you?" asked the shopkeeper.

"Four barrels of cola please!" replied Franky.

The shopkeeper's eyes bugged out. _'Four barrels!'_ thought the shopkeeper.

"O-ok." said the shopkeeper while going to fetch the barrels.

The shopkeeper came out carrying one barrel after another. He dropped each one on the counter.

"Ok. That will be 100,000 berris." said the shopkeeper.

Franky paid the money and walked out the store carrying the four barrels with ease.

"Lets take this cola back to the ship and then meet up with Mugiwara!" said Franky.

"Good idea, Franky-san," replied Brook.

::::::::::::::::::::

Sanji and Usopp walked down a busy street and Sanji was moping as he walked down.

"Why can't I be with my Nami-swan and Robin-chwan!" said Sanji with a depressive aura.

"Maybe because you are so clingy and they think you are an idiot!" replied Usopp.

"What was that Mosshea… I mean Longnose!" said Sanji.

"Just forget it. Look there is the grocery store.," said Usopp trying to change the topic.

"You're right. I need to buy food for my Nami-swan and Robin-chwan!" said Sanji while running into the store.

A few minutes later, Sanji and Usopp are seen with lots of food by the cashier, who was a beautiful woman with long brown hair and green eyes.

"Mellorine!" shouted Sanji while swooning with hearts in his eyes.

Usopp hit him in the back of the head.

"Idiot! Anyway how much will that cost?" asked Usopp.

"10,000 berris." replied the woman.

Usopp paid the money and he and Sanji walked out with groceries in their hands. Then Usopp noticed Zoro and Robin, with their faces very close to each other, eating ice cream with blushes on their faces.

"ROBIN-CHWAN!" shouted Sanji while twirling towards them. Usopp followed him.

"Hey Ero-cook," said Zoro.

"Hey Mosshead," replied Sanji.

"What were you guys doing?" asked Usopp.

"We were just having ice cream and the we were going to find Captain-san." replied Robin.

"Can we come with you?" asked Usopp.

"Sure Longnose-kun." replied Robin.

"Yay, Robin-chwan!" said Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

"But first we have to take these supplies to the ship." said Sanji.

So then the four… three headed of to the Sunny. Then Robin turned around.

"This way Swordsman-san!" said Robin.

Zoro turned around and caught up with the others.

"By the way guys, why were you to blushing back there while eating ice cream?" asked Usopp.

"No reason!" said Zoro and Robin in unison with blushes on their faces.

"Ok." Said Usopp.

Then the **four** walked of to the Sunny.

::::::::::::::::::::

Meanwhile at a coast near the island the two cloaked men were still there, talking to each other.

"Listen Jasper the Straw Hat will arrive here, at base camp, in about 25 minutes so be prepared! Remember to get the Sea-Stone shackles!" said the first one.

"How is this base camp! I see no camp. We are at a cliff. A FREAKING cliff!" said Jasper.

"You're right!" exclaimed the first one.

Jasper's face brightened at this compliment.

"I will take them to my underground fortress!" said Sam sarcastically.

"We have an underground fortress?" said Jasper, believing the lie.

"OF COURSE NOT, IDIOT!" shouted Sam while hitting him on the head.

"By the way I need to tell you something about Straw Hat. He has Hak- began Jasper.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Sam while punching him again.

"Listen I will be back in 30 minutes or so. Remember the Sea-Stone shackles. Use them all on the Straw Hats when they get here," said Sam while walking off, "Oh and try not to kill yourself, idiot!"

Jasper only sighed when he left the cliff.

::::::::::::::::::::

Luffy and Nami walked down the street, which was extremely crowded. While Luffy and Nami where walking someone pushed Nami in the crowd and she got separated from Luffy.

"LUFFY!" shouted Nami.

"Nami?" said Luffy while looking around, "NAMI WHERE DID YOU GO?"

Nami had ended up in a dark alleyway. She turned back to the crowd to search for Luffy but that was a grave mistake. She heard footsteps behind her so she quickly turned around only to find a large man who was holding a knife. She tried to pull out her Clima-Tact but the man knocked it out of her hands. So she did the only thing she could think of.

"LUFFY!" Nami cried.

But then the man covered her mouth with his hand.

"There is no way I am letting you go anywhere. I will make you all mine kitty-cat." said the man.

"Hey!" said a new voice, "Get your hands off my Na- I mean Nami!"

Nami knew that voice anywhere and tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh look. You made Nami cry. Now you have to pay for it!" said Luffy with a look that could send any brave man running.

Luffy imbued his fists with Haki and shouted "GUM-GUUUUUUM…"

The man let go of Nami and said one word "Crap!"

"BAZOOKA!"

The man was then sent flying through 5 building and two streets.

"Luffy I am so sorry. I am just so weak!" sobbed Nami.

"No Nami, you are not weak. You are one of the most important people to me. Also you are one of the only people I trust my hat with! Shishishishi!" Luffy said while placing his hat on her head.

Nami's heart skipped a beat when he did this. She looked up at him with a blush and wiped her tears away.

"Thank you, Luffy," said Nami. "What should we do?"

"Lets go to the bar! Some sake should cheer you up!" replied Luffy while taking her hand.

Nami blushed a deep crimson red because of this action.

"Wait! You only want to go to the bar so you can get food." said Nami with a grin.

"No. Maybe. Yes." said Luffy while dragging her into the bar across the street.

When they entered the bar it was filled with chatter. But the odd thing was everyone was backed away from a man at the counter. He looked 21 and he had brown hair and blue eyes. Luffy ran up to the counter and sat next to the man. He saw the bartender, who was an old man, and waved to him, which brought him over.

"Hey ossan. Can you give me some meat please!" asked Luffy.

"Sure!" said the bartender.

Luffy turned to the man next to him. The man raised an eyebrow at him.

"So kid who are you?" asked the man.

"My name is Luffy!" replied Luffy.

"As in… Monkey. ?" asked the man.

"Yup." replied Luffy, "Shishishishi!"

"Why is everyone avoiding you?" asked Luffy.

"Because I am an infamous pirate," replied the man.

"Anyways my name is Samuel. But please call me Sam." said Sam.

Nami walked up to Luffy and sat next to him.

"Well aren't you such a cute thing" said Sam who just noticed Nami.

Luffy scowled at this comment.

Nami was about to reply when the rest of the crew walked in. They all sat down next to Nami and Luffy.

"So Luffy who is your friend?" asked Zoro.

"His name is Sam. He says he is an infamous pirate. Maybe not as infamous as me! Shishishishi!" replied Luffy.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure," said Robin.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"If I might ask Sam-san. What is your full name?" asked Robin.

"Oh, it's Killian. !" said Sam with a smirk.

Everyone backed away and paled, except for Luffy.

"So you are that badass pirate guy with the big bounty. AWSOME!" shouted Luffy.

"Whether or not you like me, you're coming with me. All of you!" said Sam.

Zoro unsheathed Shusui and said, "What makes you think that?" asked Zoro.

"Because I am clever!" said Sam, "anyway see you in 10 minutes!" said Sam with a huge grin.

Sam created a white portal in his hands and he shot it forwards, at the Straw Hats and engulfing them while saying "TIME PORTAL!"

Then the Straw Hats Pirates… disappeared.

"Now things are moving into play!" said Sam with an evil grin while walking out.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Especially the LuNa and ZoRo.

I also hoped you enjoyed how Sam treats Jasper like Perona treated Kumacy.

Please review but no flames and no hate.


	3. Chapter 3: Cliffhanger

One Piece: The Key of Time

* * *

Summary: The Straw Hats are sent back in time and meet their younger selves. Then they will set out on a journey. They have to find the Key to Time, which is split into ten parts, to stop an evil villain called: "Time King" Killian D. Samuel. Many obstacles are in the way.

* * *

Chapter 3: Cliffhanger

10 minutes after what happened in the bar, Jasper is seen retrieving 4 Sea-Stone shackles and 5 normal shackles. He attached them all to chains and tied the

chains around a reasonably large boulder.

5 minutes after that a portal appeared next to Jasper. He jumped in surprise and saw 9 figures fly out of the portal. Jasper's eyes widened when he saw who they were. They were the Straw Hat Pirates and they were all unconscious. He put the shackles on all of them and tossed them over the cliff one by one.

The next five minutes were very boring for Jasper. He just sat down waiting for Sam to show up. He decided to watch the waves because it was soothing to him. He remembered the old days where everyone was fine. His whole crew and when… Sam was fine. Jasper then took of his hood. He was a blond haired man with light blue eyes. His hair was quite short and he had a tiny beard growing. He was six foot tall and had broad shoulders. He wore a t-shirt saying 'TIDAL' and jeans, which colour matched that of the sea. He wore black trainers with blue socks and had reasonably big feet.

He had a very unique personality. It was almost like he had been through some mental trauma before. He was loud, stubborn and modest. He also had quite an appetite. He had a love for the ocean and had a good heart.

_Flashback_

_It was a stormy night in the East Blue and a small island was experiencing a storm. In a house on a hill, of seven hills on the island, 17-year-old Jasper is seen in his house staring out the window. He had a very bored expression on his face and he was waiting for the storm to pass over._

_Flashback: 5 hours later_

_The storm was still going but worse now. In the distance Sam could see a figure walking up to his house. He was clutching his arms and he was shivering. He went up to Jasper's door and knocked. Jasper trudged to the door, with caution, and opened it. The boy in front of him was shivering a lot. He had blue eyes. He was at least 2 feet taller than Jasper. His feet were huge as well. His hair reached down to his ears and he had sideburns reaching down to the level of the bottom of his ears. _

"_H-h-help m-m-me!" asked the boy while falling on the floor._

_Jasper quickly bought him inside and placed him down by the fireplace, which was burning brightly. He boy's skin was pale and he was still shivering. _

_Flashback: The Next Day_

_The boy woke up with a jump. He was dry and warm. It turns out he had brown hair._

'_Where am I?' thought the boy. _

_After thinking, yesterday's events hit the boy like a bullet. The boy stood up and looked around. He smelt something nice from the kitchen and rushed over, suddenly forgetting his curiosity. What he saw was a boy with blond hair cooking breakfast._

"_Look who finally woke up!" said Jasper with a smile._

_The boy just said nothing and sat at the table. The next few minutes had an awkward silence until one of them said something. _

"_Thank you" said the boy quietly, "may you tell me your name?"_

_The blond boy placed two plates of bacon and eggs in front of the boy and himself._

"_The name's Jasper" replied Jasper while holding his hand out to the boy, "Yours?"_

"_Samuel. But call me Sam." said Sam while shaking his hand, "I can tell you and I will be great friends!"_

"_Yeah!" said Jasper with a bright smile, "I can tell!"_

_Flashback: 2 Days Later_

_Sam had been staying at Jasper's house now for 2 days and decided that it was time to leave the island. He went to go tell Jasper this and ask a couple of questions._

_So when he went to find him he looked all over the house. He finally checked the kitchen. It was empty. So he sat down at the table and sighed in defeat. Jasper was nowhere to be found. He looked at a note on the table, which had Jasper's handwriting on it._

_It said: Sam, I have gone to town to greet my parents as they have just come back from their holiday, from Jasper._

'_Might as well go to town' Sam thought as he headed out the door._

_While heading down the street of the town, he saw the blacksmith he dropped his sword off at 4 days ago when he arrived. He headed into the blacksmith with a smile on his face._

"_Excuse me. May I have my sword back please?" asked Sam._

_The blacksmith nodded nervously. He was sweating when he handed Sam the sword._

"_Good luck," said the blacksmith._

"_Why will I need it?" asked Sam with a frown._

"_Don't you know what that sword is?" asked the blacksmith._

"_I do know," said Sam._

"_It is the Shodai Kitetsu! It may be one of the twelve Saijo O Wazamono grade swords but it is cursed!" shouted the blacksmith._

"_I have had it for a year! I'll be fine!" said Sam with a grin._

_Sam headed to the port to look for Jasper. When he reached there, he saw something odd. Everyone looked terrified and were running around in terror._

"_What's wrong?" asked Sam approaching a man._

"_PIRATES! PIRATES ARE COMING!" shouted the man._

_Sam ran down to the dock only to find the pirates at the dock already but the million-beri question on Sam's mind was: Where was Jasper?_

_Sam approached the pirates only to find two bodies on the ground and a certain blond haired boy crying over them._

"_Jasper, what's wrong? What happened?" asked Sam with concern._

"_My parents try to stand up to the pirates. Only they were shot right in front of me," cried Jasper in tears._

_Sam's expression darkened. He had been down that road before. He turned to the pirate with a glare that could shut up a Marine admiral._

_Sam unsheathed Kitetsu. _

"_Don't think any of you are leaving here alive!" snarled Sam, "Jasper leave the ship right now!"_

"_What about you?" asked Jasper while running off the ship. _

"_Leave these bozos to me!" shouted Sam as Jasper jumped off the ship, "Now that he's gone I can make you all pay!"_

"_What makes you think you can do that boy?" asked the pirate captain._

_Sam said nothing. He only jumped up in the air towards the captain while raising his sword._

"_SKY SLICER!" shouted Sam as his sword cut the pirate captain in half._

_All the other pirates looked shocked. A boy just killed their captain. _

_Sam turned to the pirates while saying "SPEED BOOST!"  
_

_Suddenly Sam disappeared and reappeared behind the pirates. He put his sword slowly in his sheath while saying "Triple Slice!"_

_As soon as his blade fully went all the way in his sheath, all the pirates had three gashes on their bodies, which were pouring out blood. All the pirates fell down and died, except for the Vice-Captain. _

"_Who are you?" asked the Vice-Captain in fear._

"_Killian D. Samuel. I suggest you remember that name!" said Sam while walking off the boat. Sam then headed for Jasper's house. _

_When he arrived the door was open so he walked in. That's when he saw Jasper with a happy look on his face._

"_You're alive!" said Jasper, "how?"_

"_Lets just say those pirates won't be seen ever again." replied Sam._

_Flashback: The Next Day_

"_Hey Jasper. Do you have a dream?" asked Sam._

"_Yeah!" replied Jasper._

"_What is it?" asked Sam curious._

"_To travel the world!" exclaimed Jasper._

"_Do you want to come with me?" asked Sam._

"_Sure!" replied Jasper._

"_By the way, I am a pirate," said Sam._

"_So!" said Jasper._

_So the two friends set of to start their pirate journey._

_Flashback End_

Jasper only smiled sadly at this memory. Those were the best moments of his life. The moments with his friends were his best memories.

"Oi! Idiot!" said a new voice, "I'm back!"

This person turned out to be Sam.

"Where are the Straw Hats?" asked Sam in anger that Jasper failed with the only task he set him.

Jasper just pointed over the cliff.

"Oh" said Sam looking over the cliff, "What a cliffhanger!"

Jasper gave him a look of disappointment.

"Get it?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, yeah." replied Jasper.

Suddenly the duo heard stirring from all the Straw Hats. Sam just simply went to the edge and walked on the sky saying "SKY WALK!"

He lowered himself down to the Straw Hats level and looked them all in the eye.

"Look who's awake!" said Sam with a smirk.

"Huh? Is it dinner now?" asked Luffy with half-lidded eyes.

"No! Idiot!" said Sam while hitting him on the head.

"Ow! Nami why did you do that!" said Luffy with his eyes opened.

"Wait! Your not Nami!" said Luffy.

"I know!" said Sam.

"Where are my nakama? Bastard!" said Luffy.

"We are next to you Luffy-san" Brook said while sweat dropping.

"Oh! That's ok then!" said Luffy.

"Now listen. I have some urgent business to attend to, so don't move or go away," said Sam while sky walking away.

"That guy is a asshole!" said Zoro.

"Tell me about it!" said Franky.

"Listen!" said a new voice, "I want to help!"

"Who are you?" said all the Straw Hats while looking at the blond haired man on the ground below.

"The name's Jasper and if you want to live and make it out of this ordeal… listen closely." said Jasper.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter especially the flashback. Killian use to be nice!? I hope you like Jasper as well.

Please review but no flames and no hate.


	4. Chapter 4: Time Travel

One Piece: The Key of Time

* * *

Summary: The Straw Hats are sent back in time and meet their younger selves. Then they will set out on a journey. They have to find the Key to Time, which is split into ten parts, to stop an evil villain called: "Time King" Killian D. Samuel. Many obstacles are in the way.

* * *

Chapter 4: Time Travel

All the Straw Hat Pirates stared at this man with a raised eyebrow. They were all wondering how this Jasper person could help them.

"So I am only going to say this once. Sam is going to send you guys back in time because he wants to wipe you guys off the face of this Earth. To what time he will send you to, I don't know but what I do know is that there is only one way back!" said Jasper.

"What is that only way to get back?" asked Robin.

"To find something called The Key of Time!" replied Jasper.

"Key of Time?" asked Zoro with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, The Key of Time. It is a legendary artefact which, when assembled, can send you to any time you want!" said Jasper with a grin.

"What do you mean by assembled?" asked Nami.

"What I mean is it that the key is split into ten parts," said Jasper.

"How will we find these pieces?" asked Usopp.

"With these!" said Jasper while holding up a device, which looked like a compass.

"What is that?" asked Robin.

"It is a time compass. It points to the nearest time anomaly. The only time anomaly known is the key. I attached a time compass to all of your wrists. So don't worry about no having one," said Jasper

"Once the key is assembled, how do we get back home?" asked Chopper.

"Oh that's easy! All of you grab it and then one of you has to say your destination and time!" said Jasper with a grin.

"Oh, you should know something else. Once you grab a part of the key it will send you to the closest time zone with a key part so be careful!" said Jasper.

"How can we trust you?" asked Zoro.

"You don't have to. But if you don't, there will be consequences!" said Jasper.

"Also don't tell Sam you know this. He will skin me if he finds out!" said Jasper.

All the Straw Hats nodded in response.

All of a sudden they heard a familiar voice coming closer.

"I'm back!" said Sam with a grin.

Jasper put his finger to his lip and the jumped to the top of the cliff and sat on a rock.

Sam then approached the Straw Hats with an evil grin.

"So you didn't leave!" said Sam, "that's nice!"

"It's not like we had a choice!" shouted Sanji.

"Good point!" retorted Sam, "anyway I have a change I my plan!"

Jasper raised an eyebrow at this.

"You will all be paying a visit to the past. Your pasts. I'm sending you all to then time when you were 8! You can tell them anything because anyone you talk to will forget afterwards!" said Sam.

"So what I am trying to say is…" said Sam, "have fun!"

Sam created 9 portals in his hand and threw them at each Straw Hat. In moments the whole crew was gone.

"Jasper! Bring me the Straw Hats ship! At least let me have a gift after my hard work!" said Sam.

"Yes Captain!" said Jasper with a look of sadness in his eyes.

Then Sam headed off to the Sunny. He could only wonder if the Straw Hats were ok.

**11 years ago**

It was a warm summer day in Foosha village. A small boy with raven black hair, a scar under his left eye and a straw hat on his head is seen walking down the street. This boy was Monkey D. Luffy.

"I am going into the forest to find adventure!" said Luffy.

So Luffy headed off into the forest for adventure. Little did he know he was about to have one hell of an adventure.

The little boy had headed far into the forest when he saw a bright, white light in the distance. He ran towards this light because he smelled adventure.

When he reached the source of the light, he only found a man. The boy had a look of shock on his face. Not because someone was lying in the middle of the forest. It was because this man looked exactly like him.

"Hello? Mister wake up!" said little Luffy while shaking the man.

"Ugh," the man groaned while sitting up, "my head feels awful!"

The man then noticed the boy and his eyes went wide. He started sweating and then he stood up.

"Hello? Who are you?" said the man pretending to not know who the boy was.

"I am Monkey D. Luffy!" said little Luffy, "Are you my dad?"

"No!" said the man.

"Then who are you?" asked little Luffy.

"I'm… you!" said the man who the little boy just found out was himself.

"Really! So you are from the future!" asked little Luffy.

"Yup!" said Luffy while grinning.

"Are there… lasers in the future?" asked little Luffy.

"Yes there are!" said Luffy with a smile, "I have a nakama who shoots lasers!"

"REALLY!" said little Luffy with stars in his eyes, "AWESOME!"

"I know right!" said Luffy with stars in his eyes as well.

"Can I bring you to Ace and Sabo?" asked little Luffy with glee.

The colour drained in Luffy's face when he heard the little him say Ace.

"Sure! I would love to see him!" said Luffy, hiding his sadness.

"Let's go then!" said little Luffy while running off to Dadan's house.

"Yeah!" said Luffy while following him, happy once more.

Then the two ran off to Dadan's house with grins on their faces.

::::::::::::::::::::

Meanwhile in Syrup village a young Usopp is seen running a way from an angry mob of villagers because he lied about pirates again. He then climbed up a tree once he was out of the villager's sight.

"Phew I got away!" said little Usopp while all the villagers ran past him.

Little Usopp then noticed a very bright light in the forest. He ran towards it only to find an older looking version of him, lying on the ground.

"Ugh my head!" said Usopp while standing up, causing the little him to hide behind a tree.

Sadly for little Usopp, his lookalike noticed him and started to walk towards him.

"Now. Tell me why the fearless Captain Usopp is running away!" said Usopp.

"How do you know my name?" asked little Usopp.

"BECAUSE I'M YOU!" said Usopp while hitting his younger self on the head.

"Ouch!" said little Usopp rubbing his head.

"So… am I a pirate captain in the future?" asked little Usopp with happiness in his eyes.

"No!" said Usopp bluntly while little Usopp looked disappointed, "but don't worry because I am a pirate!"

"Really!" said little Usopp with a huge grin.

"Yup! I am part of the Straw Hat pirates!" said Usopp with pride in his voice.

"Do you have a bounty on your head?" asked little Usopp with curiosity.

"Yes, I do!" said Usopp.

"How much?" asked little Usopp with so much happiness in his voice.

"30,000,000 berris!" said Usopp with too much pride in his voice.

"Wow. That's so high! You must have the highest in your crew then!" said little Usopp.

"Nope! My captain does!" said Usopp.

"How much does he have?" asked little Usopp.

"400,000,000 berris!" said Usopp.

"400,000,000 BERRIS!" said little Usopp shocked, "He must be really strong!"

"He is!" said Usopp, "Now let's go see Carrot, Onion and Pepper!"

"Ok!" said little Usopp while running off, with Usopp not far behind.

**12 years ago**

It was a cold night in a town in the East Blue and a young Nami is seen running away from some pirates. She quickly turned the alley and stayed there while waiting for the pirates to pass. Once they did she was about to exit the alleyway when a white portal appeared out of nowhere and an orange haired woman came tumbling out of it.

Little Nami then rushed towards the woman to see if she was ok. '_She looks like me! But she can't be me in any way because she does not have Arlong's mark. There is no way I could be freed from Arlong so quickly!' _thought little Nami.

The woman then stirred and shot up saying "LUFFY!"

Then the woman noticed her and jumped away. What bothered Nami is that her face relaxed as if she recognized her.

"Who are you?" asked Nami while looking at her younger self, while lying.

"I'm Nami!" said little Nami, "Who are you?"

"I'm you!" said Nami bluntly, "from the future!"

"Really?" asked little Nami in disbelief, "Then why don't you have Arlong's mark on your shoulder?"

"Because I was freed from Arlong two years ago!" said Nami with a smile on her face.

"Really?" said little Nami crying a bit, "How?"

"My captain freed me!" said Nami with a bigger grin by the mention of her captain.

"You're not me!" said little Nami while standing back, "There is no way that I would become an evil pirate!"

"Well I am one of the nice ones!" reassured Nami.

"Well if you are a nice pirate, can I see a picture of your crew?" asked little Nami.

"Sure!" said Nami with a grin.

Nami then pulled out a photo of all the crew standing together, smiling.

"Who is that?" asked little Nami while pointing to Luffy, "He looks really handsome!"

"That is my captain, Luffy!" said Nami while blushing.

Name noticed the blush but shrugged it off as nothing.

"Let's get something to eat!" said Nami while walking out the alley.

"Alright!" said little Nami while following her.

**13 years ago**

It was a winter's day in Shimotsuki village and a young Zoro is seen lifting a heavy stone, with a rope around it, with his mouth down by the river. He was about to finish his training when he saw a man fall out of the white portal directly in front of him.

The stone fell out of his mouth. Not because someone miraculously appeared. It was because the man who fell out the portal looked exactly like him and had Kuina's sword.

Little Zoro approached the green haired man while unsheathing his Wado Ichimonji. When he was about to reach him the man stood up and looked at him.

"Hey little me" said Zoro while looking at his younger self.

"Your me?" asked little Zoro while looking at his three swords.

"Yup. I am from the future," said Zoro while yawning.

"If you are from the future, then are you the greatest yet?" asked little Zoro with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Nope. But I am a pirate!" said Zoro.

"Do you have a bounty?" asked little Zoro.

"Yup. 120,000,000 berris!" said Zoro.

"Sweet!" said little Zoro.

"How are you taking this so well?" asked Zoro.

"You have Kuina's sword. So I knew you were me!" replied little Zoro.

Little Zoro was about to ask another question when they heard someone screaming.

"PIRATES! PIRATES ARE HERE!" said the woman.

"Wanna go take care of that… little me?" asked Zoro with a grin on his face.

"Yeah. I think I do." Said little Zoro.

So then the two headed off to the pirate ship with evil grins on their faces.

When they arrived the pirates immediately fired a cannon at them. Little Zoro jumped out of the way while Zoro just held his ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? JUMP OUT OF THE WAY!" shouted little Zoro.

"Nope. Watch this!" said Zoro while slicing the cannonball in half.

Little Zoro just watched how much of a great swordsman he had become.

"Wow!" said little Zoro.

"Lets go kid!" said Zoro while grabbing his younger self and jumping onto the ship.

"Hey you two. GET OFF OUR SHIP" shouted two pirates while running towards each of them.

Zoro and little Zoro, who jumped, just punched them both in the face, knocking them out.

"So let's begin shall we?" asked Zoro with a dark look in his eyes, while unsheathing all three of his swords and putting the Wado Ichimonji in his mouth.

"Yeah. I think we should!" said little Zoro with the same look as Zoro, while unsheathing his Wado Ichimonji.

All of the pirates were sweating. Knowing that hell was at their doorstep.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

I hope you like this new chapter. Little Zoro is very badass.

Please review but no flames and no hate.


	5. Chapter 5: Journey to the Past

One Piece: The Key of Time

* * *

Summary: The Straw Hats are sent back in time and meet their younger selves. Then they will set out on a journey. They have to find the Key to Time, which is split into ten parts, to stop an evil villain called: "Time King" Killian D. Samuel. Many obstacles are in the way.

* * *

Chapter 5: Journey to the Past

In the present, Jasper is seen on the deck of The Thousand Sunny. He headed to the kitchen and saw how beautiful it was. He then explored all the other rooms on the ship. When he arrived back on the deck he had a very stunned look on his face.

"Wow. Not even The Time Rider was this good!" Jasper commented, "Franky must be one amazing shipwright!"

Jasper then raised the anchor and stood on the figurehead. He just pointed his hands at the water and the pointed them towards the ship. Shockingly, The Thousand Sunny started to head towards the cliff.

"Forgive me, Straw Hat Pirates but… I need to borrow your ship for a while!" said Sam while looking towards the spot where the Straw Hats were a couple of minutes.

**13 Years Ago**

It was a stormy night on the Baratie and a young Sanji is seen washing the dishes. It was a pretty normal day for him until a bright, white light is seen coming from inside the supply closet. He went to check what it was but when he did he was very shocked. A man who was wearing a suit, had curly eyebrows like him, blond hair tilted to one side and a goatee was unconscious in the closet. He looked exactly like him.

The man began to stir so little Sanji went back to cleaning the dishes. When the man stood up, he went towards little Sanji and just smiled.

"Hey there kid. Is that crappy geezer around?" asked Sanji.

"No. Would you like me to get him?" asked little Sanji.

"No thanks!" said Sanji while pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"So who are you?" asked little Sanji.

"I'm you!" said Sanji while puffing out some smoke.

"Me?" asked little Sanji in confusion.

"Yes, you from the future!" said Sanji.

"Ok. How?" asked little Sanji.

"Some asshole sent me and my crew back in time," replied Sanji.

"Crew? Why are you a pirate?" asked little Sanji.

"That's how life turns out so shut up!" replied Sanji in anger.

"Calm down!" shouted little Sanji.

"Sorry, sorry. You just are asking so many annoying questions!" said Sanji, "But I need to find my Nami-swan and Robin-chwan!"

"Who are they?" asked little Sanji.

"Two mellorines on my crew!" said Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

"Mellorines!" said little Sanji with hearts in his eyes as well.

"Anyway, we should find the crappy old geezer!" said Sanji.

"Alright! Let's go!" said little Sanji while walking towards the exit.

"I'm right behind you," said Sanji while following him.

**9 years ago**

It was another cold, winter's day on Drum Island and a young Chopper is seen trudging through the snow, all alone. He had been walking in the same direction looking for herbs, for Doctor Hiluluk, when he saw another blue nosed reindeer fall out of a portal. He then ran to it hoping that he was not alone but he only found a reindeer that looked identical to him.

The reindeer sat up and saw his younger self in front of him.

"Hello!" said Chopper with a smile on his face.

"How can you talk like me?" asked young Chopper.

"It's because I am you from the future!" said Chopper.

"The future?" said young Chopper.

"I'll tell you later but first lets go see Doctor Hiluluk!" said Chopper, eager to see his dead best friend.

"Ok!" said young Chopper.

So the two walked off until they reached the mountain where Hiluluk was. They then entered the house only to find Hiluluk staring at them.

"Who's your friend, Chopper?" asked Hiluluk confused, as his friend was in tears.

"It's me! From the future!" said young Chopper with a smile.

"DOCTOR!" said Chopper while jumping into his arms.

"Chopper can you give us a minute?" asked Hiluluk.

"Ok!" said young Chopper while leaving the room.

"Chopper… I'm dead in the future aren't I," said Hiluluk.

"Yup. You died of your disease!" said Chopper while crying.

"So? What are you doing in the future?" asked Hiluluk, intrigued.

"I am a pirate. Just like you told me to!" said Chopper with a smile.

"Really! Who is your captain?" asked Hiluluk.

"Monkey D. Luffy! He is worth 400,000,000 berris! He is really kind!" said Chopper.

"400,000,000 BERRIS!" said Hiluluk while dropping Chopper.

"Yup. We broke into Enies Lobby at one point!" said Chopper.

"YOU BROKE INTO ENIES LOBBY AND LIVED!" said Hiluluk who was extremely surprised.

"Yup. But I think we should let the little me in now. I think he might catch a cold!" said Chopper while opening the doors.

"Reindeers don't catch colds, Chopper!" said Hiluluk.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you I became a doctor!" said Chopper casually.

"You became a doctor!" said Hiluluk while running up to him and hugging him.

"Yup. But I need a favour." said Chopper.

"What is it?" asked Hiluluk, confused.

"I need a boat. The nearest key part cannot be far from here!" exclaimed Chopper.

"Key part?" asked little Chopper.

"It's a long story," said Chopper.

"Alright! Let's head down to the docks then," said Hiluluk.

Then the trio left.

**22 Years Ago**

On a small island in the Grand Line, Nico Robin is seen running through a jungle because someone said there was a ponyglyph here. A smile formed on her face when she saw it in the distance. She was about to reach it when a woman who looked identical to her fell out of a portal.

The woman then quickly got up and looked at her. She had an amused look on her face.

"Well he did say we will be meeting our 8 year old selves," said Robin casually.

"Who said?" asked little Robin.

"Killian D. Samuel, but that does not matter. Hello little me," replied Robin.

"Little me?" said little Robin.

"Yes. I'm you from the future!" said Robin with a smile.

"I don't believe you! It's probably a government trick!" shouted little Robin.

"You know about your devil fruit right?" asked Robin.

Little Robin nodded.

"Cien Fluer!" said Robin while sprouting arms on little Robin's body and tickling her.

Little Robin looked in disbelief. This woman really was her.

"So if you are me…" said little Robin while trailing off.

"Did I find true friends?" said Robin, "Yes. I did"

"Who are they?" asked little Robin.

"They are pirates," said Robin casually.

"Pirates?" asked little Robin.

"Don't worry they aren't bad ones. They broke into Enies Lobby because I was captured and sent there," said Robin.

"Wow. This is like a dream come true!" said little Robin with a smile.

"I know. I am heading to the docks for a boat. Care to join me on an adventure?" asked Robin.

"I would love to!" said little Robin while following her.

So the two headed off to the docks and little Robin had never felt happier before.

**28 Years Ago**

In the city of Water 7, a young Franky is seen making Battle Franky 05. He had finally finished and he was about to head off to lunch but then he saw a bright, white light shine in the shipyard. When he finally got there, he saw a large man who looked like a robot. When the man began to wake up, young Franky approached him, intrigued that this man was a robot.

"Mister! Wake up!" shouted little Franky.

"Huh? Where am I?" asked Franky while standing up.

"At the shipyards of Water 7!" said little Franky with a proud smile on his face.

"Oh. Is Tom here?" asked Franky, eager to see his mentor once more.

"Yeah! Do you want to see him?" asked little Franky.

"Yeah. I really do!" said Franky while shedding manly tears.

"I will take you to him!" said little Franky, "Why are you crying?"

"Shut up! I'm not crying! Its just Tom is such a great person!" said Franky while wiping away the tears.

"I know right!" said Franky while also shedding manly tears.

So the two walked off to see Tom. When Franky and little Franky got there, Tom gasped as if he seemed to know the former.

"Everyone, clear out!" shouted Tom, " I need to speak with this man in private!"

So everyone cleared out but little Franky hid behind Battle Franky 05 and listened to Tom's conversation.

"Franky?" asked Tom.

"Yup. It's me!" said Franky.

"So you are Franky from the future?" asked Tom.

Franky nodded and after that there was a silence. That is until Tom burst out laughing.

"Why are you are cyborg?" asked Tom in hysterics.

"Because my body got mangled so I had to make a new one!" said Franky in anger.

"Oh…" said Tom with a pause. Then he burst out laughing again.

"By the way, I made my dream ship!" said Franky, trying to change the subject.

"Did you build it with a lot of manly gusto?" asked Tom.

"Yeah, I did!" said Franky.

Little Franky then burst out of his hiding place.

"You believe this gut Tom?" asked little Franky in disbelief.

"Yeah, how could you believe him?" asked little Iceberg who had also been eavesdropping, "I understand they both look weird, but that does not mean they are the same person!"

"Shut up Baka-Berg!" shouted both versions of Franky.

"Although I have been wrong before!" said little Iceburg while sweat dropping.

"Tom, can I use some parts? I need to build a ship!" asked Franky.

"Sure! Use anything you want!" replied Tom.

So then Franky walked off, finding parts to build a ship.

**82 Years Ago**

It was an early morning in the West Blue and a small boy with an afro is seen walking down an empty street. This boy was Brook. He also carried his small violin, everywhere he went. As he walked down the street, he saw a skeleton with an afro fall out a portal.

"What the hell is that?" asked little Brook to himself.

"I am a skeleton!" said Brook suddenly.

"Ah! It talked!" shouted little Brook in fear.

"That is because I ate the Yomi Yomi no mi!" said Brook while standing up.

"If you are alive, do you have a name?" asked little Brook.

"Yes. It's Brook!" said Brook.

"But that's my name!" shouted little Brook.

"We have the same name because I am you from the future!" replied Brook.

"Ok!" said little Brook with a smile, "Do I become a musician?"

"Yes. I am the musician for the Straw Hat Pirates!" answered Brook.

Little Brook was about to reply when he heard a sound coming from behind them.

"I hear the local bandits coming!" said little Brook in fear.

"So do I, except I don't have ears to hear them with! Yohohoho!" replied Brook.

"It's going to be a long day," said little Brook with a groan.

Brook said nothing and just unsheathed Soul Solid.

"You're going to fight them?" asked little Brook in disbelief.

"Of coarse! I am a infamous pirate who belongs on an infamous pirate crew!" replied Brook.

"Whatever you say," said little Brook while walking to the edge of the street.

As the bandits approached, Brook could only wonder about one thing… The Key of Time.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Sorry about updating this late. I had family friends over and I could not catch a break.

Please review but no flames or hate.


	6. Chapter 6: People of the Past

One Piece: The Key of Time

* * *

Summary: The Straw Hats are sent back in time and meet their younger selves. Then they will set out on a journey. They have to find the Key to Time, which is split into ten parts, to stop an evil villain called: "Time King" Killian D. Samuel. Many obstacles are in the way.

* * *

**Chapter 6: People of the Past**

Luffy and little Luffy carried on running until they reached Dadan's house, both tripping over a root as they arrived. They both looked up to find a little Ace and Sabo laughing at them. Both little Luffy and Luffy stood up with dirt on their faces.

"Luffy, you idiot. Real pirates don't act stupid like that!" said little Ace while laughing.

"Who's your friend Luffy?" asked Sabo calmly, just having stopped laughing.

"Oh! Guys meet me from the future!" said little Luffy with pride.

"Really?" asked little Ace while looking at Luffy with curiosity.

"Yeah!" replied Luffy with his face-splitting grin.

"If he is you then he is probably still weak!" said Ace with a grin.

"If I am so weak, beat me in a fight. Both of you!" said Luffy with a smirk.

"Easily!" replied both Ace and Sabo while running towards him.

"GUM-GUUUUM…" said Luffy while reeling his arm backwards.

"Oh, is Luffy going to use his weak Gum-Gum Pistol?" asked Ace with a grin.

"Use it? Yes. Is it weak? No!" said Luffy while bringing his fist forward.

"Huh?" asked Ace in confusion as he saw the fist moving towards him.

"PISTOL!" shouted Luffy while his fist connected with Ace's face.

Ace went flying back into a tree while Sabo stopped running and looked towards Luffy with happiness.

"Luffy! You made it work!" said Sabo with glee.

"Dude that was not even close to my full power!" said Luffy with a smile.

"But you cant beat me!" said Sabo with a smile.

"Are you sure? GUM-GUUUUUM... WHIP!" said Luffy while kicking Sabo through the door.

"Wow! Will I really be that strong!" asked little Luffy with a grin.

"Of course!" said Luffy, "Shishishishi!"

"What's going on here!" screamed Dadan while walking out the broken door.

"Sorry Dadan! I might have beat them up to hard!" said Luffy while laughing.

"Luffy?" asked Dadan while staring at the taller version of the Luffy she knows.

"Yep. I'm from the future!" said Luffy with a smile.

"Wow Luffy, you look really handsome know!" said Dadan with a smile.

Luffy blushed.

"Why thank you Dadan!" replied Luffy while staring at the floor.

"You beat up Ace and Sabo?" asked Dadan.

"Easily!" said Luffy with a snort.

"Only because you're older! I bet older me could beat you up!" shouted Ace.

Dadan laughed. She carried on until she saw Luffy with a look of sadness and grief on his face. '_Why is he so sad? Luffy would only look that sad if Ace di-_.'Dadan thought while turning pale at the end of her thoughts.

"Luffy inside! Now!" shouted Dadan while pointing inside.

"Ok," said Luffy while he depressingly walked into the house.

"We need to talk alone so you kids stay out here!" shouted Dadan.

"So what did you want to talk abo-," said Luffy only to be cut off by Dadan grabbing his shoulders.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ACE!" screamed Dadan while crying.

Luffy looked away and tried to get the words out of his mouth.

"H-he died," said Luffy while looking at the ground.

"How?" questioned Dadan while letting Luffy go.

"The Marines executed him!" shouted Luffy.

"Tell me everything," said Dadan while sitting down.

So Luffy then told about Impel Down, Marineford and how Ace got killed. Dadan was shocked and sad. Shocked that Luffy managed to break into Impel Down and sad because Ace died.

"It must have been real hard for you Luffy," said Dadan while crying waterfalls.

"It was, but I had my crew!" said Luffy while smiling at the memory of his crew.

"So… how did you end up here?" asked Dadan.

"Some bastard sent me here," said Luffy with anger.

"Well I know one thing for sure, when Garp gets here in an hour, me and you will beat him up!" said Dadan angry that Garp let Ace die.

"We sure will!" said Luffy before picking up on what Dadan said, "Wait an hour? Does the trio out there know he's coming?"

"No!" said Dadan shocked, "I forgot to tell them!"

"It's ok! I will tell them!" said Luffy while grinning.

'_Same old Luffy!_' thought Dadan while watching Luffy walking away.

"Hey guys!" shouted Luffy while walking up to himself and his two older yet younger brothers, "Gramps is coming in an hour!"

All three boys mumbled, saying something along the lines of 'Fist of Love'.

"Don't worry! I will hold him off so you guys can get away!" Luffy reassured the children as they smiled.

"Thank you!" shouted the three boys while hugging him.

"Now let me get prepared!" said Luffy with a grin.

::::::::::::::::::::

Meanwhile with Usopp, he had just arrived at the hangout. Pepper, Carrot and Onion all greeted little Usopp with smiles.

"Hi Captain!" all three shouted before noticing Usopp was there.

"Who is this guy? New recruit?" asked Pepper.

"No! This is me from the future!" shouted little Usopp.

"Really? Hi older Captain!" all three greeted.

"Can we see how strong you are now?" asked Onion.

"Of course! I will have you know that I defeated a fishman! It's true!" said Usopp boastfully.

"Really? Show us your power!" all of the boys asked.

"Ok, I will. SPECIAL ATTACK…" said Usopp with aiming Kabuto at the sky.

"FIREBIRD STAR"

A mighty bird made of fire flew away into the distance and all the boys looked with stars in their eyes.

"AWESOME!" said all the boys.

"I know I am!" said Usopp.

Little Usopp then realised what time it was. He yawned and started to walk to his home.

"Guys, I'm tired now so I am going to sleep," said little Usopp.

"Hey! Mind if I stay with you?" asked Usopp.

"Not at all. It's your home as well!" stated little Usopp.

So the two walked up towards their house and went through the door. Then Usopp remembered what he wanted to do.

"Hey little me, I just need to do something quickly. I'll be back in a minute!" said Usopp while running towards the mansion.

When he arrived, he cut a square hole in the hedge and looked through it. He found exactly what he was looking for. _Kuro!_

Usopp drew his Kabuto and aimed it at Kuro.

"SPECIAL ATTACK: EXPLODING STAR!" shouted Usopp while shooting the projectile in his targets face.

Usopp smiled widely when Kuro fell over and coughed out smoke. Usopp then walked back to his house.

::::::::::::::::::::

At the bar, Nami is seen ordering a drink for her younger self. She asked for mikan juice and when it arrived, she paid the price. She then handed over the juice to little Nami, who smiled brightly for being able to drink mikan juice.

"Thanks!" said little Nami.

Nami was about to reply when a man walked up to her and sat next to her.

"Hey pretty, why are you all alone?" asked the man with a sick grin.

"Not interested," said Nami getting to the point.

"You need a man in your life, beautiful!" said the man with a smirk.

"Too bad! I am already interested in someone and if he were here he would send you flying through the wall!" shouted Nami with a scary glare.

"So?" asked the man.

Nami said nothing and just stood up. The man stood up as well. She then kicked him in the place where the sun don't shine.

"Go away!" said Nami while kicking him in the same place again.

"Ok!" the man barley managed to say while stumbling out the bar.

"So… this man you are interested in. Who is it?" asked little Nami with a sly grin.

"Not telling!" said Nami with a huff.

"Is it your captain?" asked little Nami.

Nami blushed and just looked away. Little Nami knew she hat hit the spot.

"Well now that you told me… give me 10,000 berris!" said little Nami with berris in her eyes.

"No way!" shouted Nami.

"Ok then… I will just tell everyone that you have love interests for a certain captain!" countered little Nami.

Nami grumbled as she handed over the money. She was about to be defeated when she thought of something.

"You are not one to talk!" said Nami while little Nami looked confused, "Just remember you are me, so… you like him too!"

Little Nami blushed and looked away with a pout.

"So…what do you want to do now?" asked Nami.

"Let's leave this miserable island," said little Nami.

"Agreed!" said Nami as they both walked out the bar.

::::::::::::::::::::

On the pirate ship, all the pirates nearly crapped themselves when they saw both Zoro and little Zoro approaching them. Two of the pirates had enough and decided they would kill them. One of them charged for Zoro and one of them charged for little Zoro.

"Three Sword Style, ONI…" said Zoro, preparing to use Oni Giri.

"One Sword Style, LION…" said little Zoro while putting Wado over his shoulder.

"GIRI!"

"STRIKE!"

Immediately, the two pirates fell to the floor… dead.

"Anyone else want to fight?" asked Zoro.

Soon all the pirates charged at once, only for Zoro to use another move.

"Three Sword Style, 360 CALIBER PHOENIX!" said Zoro sending an air compressed slash towards the pirates. They all fell to the floor, dead.

"Well that was easy" said Zoro, "Zoro get off the ship… now!"

Little Zoro nodded and left the ship. Then with one slice, Zoro sliced the ship in half.

Zoro jumped on the shore and started to walk towards the dojo.

"I am going to see if I can beat the sensei!" shouted Zoro while running off towards the dojo.

When he got there he opened the dojo doors and walked in.

"Who are you?" asked the sensei.

"Names do not matter. All that matters is that I am here to challenge you!" shouted Zoro.

He then unsheathed Wado Ichimonji.

'_Kuina's sword?!' thought the dojo sensei._

"Answer me this. Where did you get that sword?" asked the sensei.

"From an old friend!" said Zoro.

"Well it does not matter! Let us begin!" shouted the sensei while charging at Zoro with his sword.

**10 minutes later**

After a long 10 minutes of fighting, Zoro is seen holding his sword at his sensei's neck.

"You loose… sensei!" said Zoro with a smirk.

"Zoro?" asked the sensei in disbelief.

"That's my name," said Zoro while lifting up the sensei.

"But how?" asked the sensei.

"Some bastard sent me back in time!" said Zoro; looking quite pissed he let his guard down to Killian.

"Well anyway… I need a ship!" said Zoro, "Also I need… a navigator!"

**Back in the Present**

"Jasper!" shouted Sam, "Where are you?"

"Right here! The ship is right next to you, idiot!" shouted Jasper with a look of disbelief on his face.

"I need to tell you something very important!" shouted Sam, as he was too far away to talk normally.

"What is it?" asked Jasper.

"After an old friend of mine died, I want to visit him! So I will be back from my time journey in quite some time. Try not to burn their ship while I'm gone!" shouted Sam.

Killian then created a time portal and jumped in.

**Two Years Ago**

It was a quite day on a pirate ship in New World. They all seemed pretty calm until a man appeared out of nowhere and walked over to their captain. He was wearing a hood so no one could tell who it was.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the captain with a booming voice.

"It's me!" said the man before lowering the hood, "It's me, Bananastash!"

"Well I'll be damned! It's you!" shouted the captain.

The captain who had been talking is none other than Edward Newgate.

"Welcome back, Time-Freak! What a crazy day this has turned out to be!" said Whitebeard while chuckling.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Bam! Whitebeard is here!

Write in the comments if you want to see Luffy fight Garp in the next chapter.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter but please no flames or hate.


	7. Chapter 7: An Old Friend

One Piece: The Key of Time

* * *

Summary: The Straw Hats are sent back in time and meet their younger selves. Then they will set out on a journey. They have to find the Key to Time, which is split into ten parts, to stop an evil villain called: "Time King" Killian D. Samuel. Many obstacles are in the way.

* * *

Chapter 7: An Old Friend

On The Moby Dick, Whitebeard and Sam are seen drinking some sake while talking about the old days.

"Hey Bananastash, remember when I tricked Roger into thinking that Shanks fell off the boat. Then he jumped in and had to fight 10 sea kings!" exclaimed Sam while laughing.

"Oh, remember the time when I tripped you up and then you fell off the cliff!" said Whitebeard while also laughing.

"Yeah! I nearly broke my bones!" replied Sam while laughing.

"HOW IS THAT FUNNY!" screamed all of Whitebeard's crew at Sam and their captain.

"Well anyway, did you find… you know," said Whitebeard with a sad expression.

Sam looked at the ground and nearly had tears in his eyes.

"No, I haven't," said Sam while starting to walk away.

"I'm sorry," said Whitebeard.

"No, it was my fault! If I had not been so careless, maybe I would not have lost them. Also had I not been so stupid, I would have definitely not have lost her," said Sam with a sad expression.

"Did anyone but you survive?" asked Whitebeard.

"Yeah, it was Jasper!" replied Sam with a bit of a smile.

"So the sea weirdo survived! I have to ask though, what happened at that day. I arrived late so I don't know," said Whitebeard.

"That's a story for another time," said Sam with a grin.

"What about your family? They sure were a fun bunch!" asked Whitebeard.

"I don't know! Akainu killed my parents so my elder brothers ran!" shouted Sam, "But… I haven't seen Ruben in a long time! Too long!"

"Ruben? Oh I remember him. He sure was a good sharpshooter!" said Whitebeard remembering the amazing sharpshooter.

"He went missing just after The Battle of Justice," said Sam while looking at the sky.

"Anyway, I should go!" said Sam while snapping out of his daze.

Sam created a time portal and headed off back to Jasper.

::::::::::::::::::::

On the Baratie, little Sanji and Sanji are seen walking towards Zeff's room. Sanji was smoking while mumbling something that sounded like 'Crappy Geezer'. When they arrived, they paused for a moment. Sanji then knocked on the door.

The two waited for a moment until Zeff opened the door.

"Who are you?" asked Zeff while looking at Sanji.

"I am this brat from the future!" said Sanji while pointing to little Sanji.

"Hahahahaha!" Zeff laughed, "You finally admit that you are a brat!"

"Shut up, you crappy geezer!" shouted Sanji.

"Yeah! You crappy geezer!" shouted little Sanji.

"You are still a chef here Sanji, so shut up!" shouted Zeff.

"Actually I became a pirate!" replied Sanji while having a fiery aura around him.

"Really?" asked Zeff, "If you are a pirate, it must be one weak crew!"

"Actually we have done things you would not believe! Especially my captain!" shouted Sanji.

"Try me!" said Zeff calmly.

"My captain defeated Crocodile, Arlong, a god from Sky Island, then we broke into Enies Lobby and defeated CP9. After that he defeated Gekko Moriah, then he broke into Impel Down, then Marineford and then he got trained by Rayleigh!" shouted Sanji.

"Wow, you guys sure have done some crazy things!" said Zeff.

"I'm not done!" shouted Sanji, "He then defeated Hody Jones, challenged Big Mom, after that he defeated Ceaser Clown and finally he just defeated Doflamingo!"

"This proves I can be wrong!" said Zeff, staring in disbelief.

"How did you end up here?" asked Zeff.

"Some crappy bastard called Samuel D. Killian sent us here," said Sanji while taking a drag of his cigarette.

"You ran into Sam! So how is he?" asked Zeff, who was shocked.

"You know that asshole?" asked Sanji in disbelief.

"Yeah. Me and him go way back!" said Zeff; happy his friend was still around.

"Well anyway, I need a ship! I need to find part of The Key of Time!" said Sanji.

"Now you're looking for that thing. Now I know you're crazy!" said Zeff while laughing.

"Whatever geezer, I'm going now!" said Sanji while walking off.

He was about to leave when an idea came to his head. He turned around to face his younger self.

"Hey kid, want to come with me?" asked Sanji while taking another drag of his cigarette.

"Sure!" said little Sanji.

So the two walked off but Sanji had one thing on his mind.

'_I hope Nami-swan and Robin-chwan are ok. The others as well… except for that stupid swordsman!_' thought Sanji.

::::::::::::::::::::

On Drum Island, Chopper, little Chopper and Hiluluk were by the docks. When they reached there, Wapol's guards ambushed them.

"Doctor Hiluluk! You are under arrest! Come quietly to the castle with us!" shouted one of the guards.

"Like hell!" shouted Hiluluk while preparing to fight.

Before Hiluluk could do anything, Chopper stood in front of him.

"I will take care of these guys, Doctor!" said Chopper while turning to face the guards.

"Alright!" said Hiluluk while standing back.

Chopper turned to them while changing into Horn Point.

He ran towards the guards and knocked them all into the ocean.

"Wow! That was quick!" said little Chopper.

"Chopper! I found a ship!" shouted Hiluluk.

It was quite a big ship. It was half the size of the Going Merry. It did not have a kitchen though.

"Here it is! Now get on quick!" said Hiluluk.

"Ok! Goodbye Doctor!" said Chopper while hugging him.

While Chopper went on the ship, little Chopper stared in sadness. He knew his older self was going to find his own friends but he wanted to see his future friends as well. So he got on the ship.

"Chopper, what are you doing?" asked Hiluluk.

"I'm going with him! I want to see my future friends!" shouted little Chopper while crying.

"Fine. But please come back," said Hiluluk calmly.

"Goodbye, Doctor!" shouted both Chopper's as the boat left towards the sea.

While on the boat, Chopper turned the boat towards the direction the needle, on the time compass, was telling them to go.

'_I wonder how Robin is doing,_' thought Chopper.

::::::::::::::::::::

Meanwhile, Robin is seen walking towards the docks with here younger self in her arms. She was about to drop her when she realised she had fallen asleep in her arms.

When they reached the docks, Robin walked up to the harbourmaster and approached him with a smile.

"Hello! I would like a ship please," asked Robin.

"Sure!" said the harbourmaster, happy that he has a customer.

He was about to go to get a ship when he noticed little Robin in Robin's arms. He obviously recognised little Robin because she was wanted.

"What are you doing with that girl?" asked the man in fear.

"Oh, this is me! I am her from the future!" said Robin with a sweet smile.

"Y-you are Nico Robin!" exclaimed the man.

"If you don't give me a ship, I will have to kill you," said Robin with an evil smile.

"O-o-ok!" said the man with a look of terror on his face.

Robin went on the ship and set sail. She placed little Robin on the deck. All though she did it gently, little Robin still woke up.

"Where am I?" asked little Robin.

"We are heading off to find something called The Key of Time!" said Robin.

"An artefact?" asked little Robin with glee.

"Something like that," said Robin with a chuckle.

"Ok! Can you tell me about your crew?" asked little Robin with hop.

"Sure I can," said Robin with a smile, "I will start with the musician. He is a talking skeleton and a swordsman."

"A talking skeleton?" asked little Robin.

"Yes. He at the Revive Revive Fruit," said Robin, "Then there is Franky. He is our shipwright. He is a cyborg and a pervert. After that is our Doctor, Tony Tony Chopper. He is a reindeer who ate the Human Human Fruit and is very cute. Next is Usopp. Our sharpshooter, who is not very brave, but has a very good aim. The next member is Sanji, the cook. He is a Casanova and uses his legs to fight. After that is Nami, the navigator. She has a staff, which controls the weather, and she loves money. I also think she has a crush on our captain but how can I be sure."

"After that is the Swordsman, Zoro," said Robin while blushing, little Robin noticed this, "He uses three swords and has an awful sense of direction. He trains most of the day and he always fights with the cook. Finally there is our captain, Monkey D. Luffy, who has eaten the Gum Gum Fruit. He loves food and has a carefree attitude. He is the strongest out of all of us and never allows his nakama to get hurt. I also think he may have a crush on Navigator-san."

"They sound like a fun bunch," said little Robin, amazed about the personalities of her future friends.

"Well anyway, I think you should go to bed now. Off you go," said Robin.

Little Robin went to sleep but Robin wondered how the shipwright she just mentioned was doing.

::::::::::::::::::::

"SUPER!" said Franky while staring at his newly built ship.

"How did you make that so quickly?" asked little Iceburg.

"With great skill, Baka-burg!" said Franky, "Something you will never have!"

"Shut up!" shouted little Iceburg.

"Ha, this means I am better than you!" shouted little Franky to little Iceburg.

"I said shut up!" shouted little Iceburg.

While the two were arguing, Franky pushed the ship into the ocean. After that he pushed the fighting boys away from each other.

"Listen I am going to say goodbye to Tom. Stay out of trouble!" said Franky while walking over to Tom.

"Say Franky, you have become quite the shipwright!" said Tom.

"I know but I came here to say goodbye. See I have to find my crew." Said Franky with a sad expression.

"I know but do me a favour. Take Franky with you," said Tom.

"Sure Tom. The little guy needs some sea skills anyway," said Franky, "Goodbye Tom. I hope I can see you again!"

Then Franky grabbed his younger self and jumped on the ship. He then set sail for the nearest key part.

"Hey put me down!" shouted little Franky.

"Tom told me to take you with him! So know you are going to meet your SUPER future friends!" shouted Franky.

"Ok then!" said Franky with a smile.

The ship headed off to the distance until it was out of sight.

::::::::::::::::::::

Brook is seen pulling out his violin when the bandits were approaching.

"What are you doing? Those bandits will kill you so don't play music!" shouted little Brook.

Brook said nothing and just played the violin.

"Lullaby FLUER!" shouted Brook, putting all the bandits to sleep.

"Well time to head to the docks. Come on young one!" said Brook casually while heading off to the docks.

"You put them all to sleep! How?" asked little Brook while running of after him.

"It is the power of music my boy," said Brook with approaching a ship and jumping on.

"I guess this is goodbye," said little Brook sadly.

"What are you on about? Get on!" said Brook.

"Really? Ok then!" said little Brook while jumping on the ship.

As they set sail little Brook asked a very important question.

"What are we looking for?" asked little Brook.

"A part of something called The Key of Time. When all the pieces are reunited, we can return to the future."

Little Brook said nothing and watched as his island got smaller and smaller. Little did he know, he was in for one hell of an adventure.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry the part with Brook was very short.

Please read and review but no flames and no hate.


	8. Chapter 8: Family Feud

One Piece: The Key of Time

* * *

Summary: The Straw Hats are sent back in time and meet their younger selves. Then they will set out on a journey. They have to find the Key to Time, which is split into ten parts, to stop an evil villain called: "Time King" Killian D. Samuel. Many obstacles are in the way.

* * *

Chapter 8: Family Feuds

An hour later on Dawn Island, Monkey D. Garp is seen approaching Dadan's house with a battalion of Marines behind him. When he finally got to the house, he saw a man who looked like Luffy but a lot older. He approached the man.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Garp.

"Monkey D. Luffy," said the man with his eyes hidden by the edge of his hat.

"You're Luffy? Hahahaha!" exclaimed Garp.

"What's so funny?" asked Luffy casually.

"Let me guess, Killian sent you here?" asked Garp.

"You know him?" asked Luffy, still casually.

"Sure I do. The bastard caused me a lot of problems back in the day!" said Garp.

"I see," said Luffy while standing up.

"If you are Luffy from the future, why aren't you wearing Marine uniform?" asked Garp.

"That's because I became a pirate, like Ace!" said Luffy which infuriated Garp, "What do you expect from the son of a criminal?"

"Oh, so you know," stated Garp.

"Damn straight, old geezer!" said Luffy with a smirk, hidden under his straw hat.

Unfortunately for Luffy, Garp saw this smirk all to well.

"Well you may be a man now Luffy, but you need some manners beaten into you!" shouted Garp.

Luffy smiled knowing he created the ultimate distraction for the boys. However he knew he had to might with a lot of his might.

_Flashback_

"_Listen boys, when Gramps gets here I am going to pick a fight with him so you can avoid the pain," said Luffy to the little Luffy, Ace and Sabo._

"_Ok!" said the boys worried._

_Flashback end_

"Ok, bring it on Gramps," said Luffy with taunting Garp.

Garp jumped towards Luffy and threw a flurry of punches towards Luffy. Having Observation Haki, Luffy dodged all of them.

'_What the hell?' _thought Garp.

Luffy then imbued his fists with Haki and punched Garp multiple times in the stomach. This sent Garp flying into a tree.

'_He sent Vice-Admiral Garp flying!_' thought all the marines.

"So… you have Haki Luffy!" said Garp while walking towards Luffy.

"Yeah. Rayleigh taught me!" said Luffy with a smile.

"DARK-KING RAYLEIGH!" shouted all the marines.

"Be quiet!" said Luffy while sending a large blast of Haki towards the marines.

"So… you have The Colour of the Conqueror," stated Garp.

"Yup!" said Luffy.

"Well then this might be fun!" said Garp while jumping towards Luffy with fists of Haki. He punched Luffy so many times that he was in a massive hole in the ground.

"What. The. Hell," said Luffy as he stretched out the hole.

"See Luffy, you are too weak! This is like a game to me!" said Garp, taunting Luffy.

"A game! I haven't even begun to play!" said Luffy with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" asked Garp as he saw Luffy go into his Gear Second position.

"Don't blink Gramps," said Luffy while pumping blood into his body, "Because you are about to experience a world of pain!"

Luffy started emitting steam from his body and Garp went wide-eyed.

'_What the hell is he doing?_' thought Garp.

"Second Gear!" exclaimed Luffy.

"GUM-GUUUUM…" shouted Luffy while running towards Garp.

"Luffy I can just dodge this!" shouted Garp.

"JET…"

"Shave!" said Garp while disappearing.

"BAZOOKA!" finished Luffy while quickly hitting Garp in the chest.

Garp went flying past the broken tree from before and crashed into ten more trees.

::::::::::::::::::::

Little Luffy, Ace and Sabo were running through the forest as fast as they could when the sound of falling trees was heard throughout the forest.

'_What the hell!_' all three boys thought while carrying on running.

:::::::::::::::::::

Garp stood up only to find Luffy right in front of him.

"GUM-GUUUM…" shouted Luffy.

"Oh shi-" Garp said only to be interrupted by Luffy.

"JET PISTOL!"

Garp was sent flying with a huge red mark on his face.

"Give up Gramps?" asked normal Luffy as he walked towards him.

Garp said nothing and gave Luffy the strongest punch he had. Luffy was sent flying back into Dadan's house.

"Ok. I take that as a no!" said Luffy, dusting himself off.

"Luffy, you run out of tricks!" said Garp while walking towards him.

"Oh not quite!" shouted Luffy while putting his thumb in his mouth.

"Gear Third! Bone Balloon!" shouted Luffy while increasing the size of his right arm.

'_What the hell is with his arm?_' thought Garp while seeing that Luffy had imbued his giant fist with haki.

"GUM-GUUUUUM…" shouted Luffy while bringing his fist forwards.

'_Oh crap!_' thought Garp.

"ELEPHANT GUN!"

Garp was sent flying so far he ended up next to Ace, Sabo and little Luffy.

As soon as Garp saw them he punched them all on the head several times.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY DID YOU ASK A SUPER STRONG LUFFY TO BEAT ME UP!" shouted Garp.

"You mean he beat you?" asked little Luffy.

"Yeah! You did," said Garp depressingly.

"Let's go back to Dadan's now!" said Sabo.

The three walked to Dadan's house to meet up with Luffy. When they got there, Luffy was sitting down on a tree stump with a huge grin.

"I sure beat you up, didn't I Gramps?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah, you did!" said Garp while laughing.

"How did you send him flying so far, Luffy?" asked Ace.

"That's a story for another time but I best be off. Got to find my crew and get back to the present," said Luffy while walking away.

"WAIT!" shouted little Luffy, grabbing onto Luffy's hand, "Take me with you! I want to go on an adventure!"

"YEAH! TAKE US WITH YOU TO!" shouted Ace and Sabo.

Luffy paused for a moment and put his straw hat over his eyes. People would think he was angry but he lifted his head to show an face-splitting grin.

"Ok!" said Luffy while beaming at them.

So the three walked to the docks to get a ship. Luckily, the ship Garp brought was about the size of the merry so the four stole it.

When Garp arrived at the docks, he was fuming. Those brats had stolen his ship. He turned to his men with a grin.

"Well men… looks like we will be here a while!" said Garp.

All of Garp's battalion groaned.

::::::::::::::::::::

Luffy, little Luffy, Ace and Sabo had been travelling for a day. When they had finally reached the island, the sight was not pretty. It was an island full of gigantic beasts the size of Sea Kings.

"What the hell! The compass says this is the island but there is no way we can get through here!" shouted Sabo, staring in awe at the giant creatures.

"If they are in the way of reaching my crew, then they will have to be moved!" shouted Luffy while throwing his arms to the side, pumping blood into both of them.

"Second Gear!" shouted Luffy.

"What the hell!" exclaimed all the boys.

"GUM-GUUUUUUM…" shouted Luffy while appearing before appearing next to most the animals.

All the animals were shocked when they saw Luffy and were more shocked when they saw Luffy's arms igniting.

"RED HAWK GATLING!"

Then all the animals were pummelled with flaming fists. They all collapsed to the ground except for one.

Meanwhile with the boys, little Luffy is looking in awe.

"Oh! I am going to do what he does!" shouted Luffy while going into the original Gear Second position.

"Shishishishi!" chuckled Luffy while pumping blood into his body, "Second Gear!"

Little Luffy then disappeared, understanding how Luffy used Shave.

"GUM-GUUUUUM…" shouted little Luffy.

"What the hell is he doing?!" exclaimed Luffy while seeing his younger self about to hit the giant animal.

"JET BAZOOKA!"

The giant animal fell over while screaming in pain. The two other boys stared in awe and fear as they saw what Luffy was now capable of.

Luffy knew this technique all to well and knew the effects it would have on an 8-year-old body.

"NO!" screamed Luffy as he saw little Luffy fall over.

"How did this happen? What is Gear Second?" asked Ace.

"It is basically a technique that dopes my body with my own blood. The problem is that a young body won't be able to handle it!" said Luffy with extreme fear and worry in his voice.

Luffy then picked him up and carried him inside a cave. When he got in there he was in for a surprise.

There was a key part, right in front of him.

"What the hell is that?" asked Sabo.

"A part to the Key of Time!" said Luffy in joy.

"Really?" asked Ace and Sabo while touching it.

Everything went white as Ace and Sabo were shrouded in a white dome.

Luckily, Luffy lunged towards them and got sent to wherever they were going, with Ace, Sabo and little Luffy.

::::::::::::::::::::

It was a cold night and Nami and little Nami are supposedly on the island where the key part is. They docked their boat and headed into town. When they got there, they went into a bar to try to find information about the key.

Nami approached the bartender and asked for some Sake. When he delivered it, she chugged it down fast. She really wanted to see the others again.

"Hey there lady, come sit with me!" shouted a fat man from a booth at the other end of the bar.

"Ok but on one condition, you give me information," said Nami.

"Fine!" said the man, eager to sit with the beautiful lady.

"What are you doing?" asked little Nami.

"Just watch," said Nami with a sly grin.

Nami sat by the man and smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey hot-stuff, what's your name?" asked the name.

"It's Nami," said Nami with a seductive grin.

"Nami, that's a pretty name," said the man.

"What's your name? A sexy man like you must have one," said Nami.

"It's Pablo. Now what's the information you need so you can give me one hell of a night," said Pablo with a perverted grin.

"Ok, what do you know about The Key of Time?" asked Nami but as soon as she said that, she regretted it.

All the men and women in the bar stood up, holding out their swords and guns. All pointed at Nami.

'_I can take these bozos_' said Nami while whipping out her Clima-Tact.

Nami thought she could beat them until she saw Pablo shoot some darts out his fingers. He was a devil fruit user.

"That's right, I ate the Dart Dart Fruit. So now I can shoot darts from any where in my body," said Pablo.

Nami could only think of one thing. _Run!_

So Nami picked up her younger self and ran for it. She ran as fast as she could for the docks. Only to find her ship had disappeared.

When she turned around, she saw all the people from the bar standing in front of her in a semi-circle formation.

'_I'm going to die!_' thought Nami.

:::::::::::::::::::

Luffy and the others arrived in a flash of white light. Of coarse, Ace and Sabo fell unconscious. Luffy though had gone through it once and only stumbled a bit.

"Where are we?" asked Luffy to himself.

Luffy did not further question the matter and kept Ace and Sabo hidden in an alleyway.

Luffy then decided to head to the bar to get some food. While on the way, little Luffy began to stir.

"Huh, what happened?" asked little Luffy while yawning.

"Uh, nothing! Just heading to the bar to get some food!" said Luffy, trying to avoid the topic about Gear Second.

"FOOD!" shouted little Luffy, fully awake. He then jumped of Luffy's shoulder.

When the two arrived at the bar, it was empty. They looked everywhere in the bar but could not find anyone. So they headed out on the street only to find everyone by the docks.

When they got there they saw everyone were about to hurt two people. A woman and a girl.

When Luffy got a closer look, he saw a blue pole, orange hair, beautiful eyes and a mouth, which would show the brightest smiles.

Luffy grinned so wide, his face would actually spilt in two.

"Let's save them," said Luffy to little Luffy.

Little Luffy nodded.

:::::::::::::::::::

Nami closed her eyes shut as she could practically feel the devil fruit user approaching.

'_Save me… Luffy!_' thought Nami desperately.

"Hey! Get away from the beautiful woman!" said a familiar voice.

"And they pretty girl!" said a new voice which sounded young.

Both little Nami and Nami blushed at the mysterious people's comments. They sounded so right to come from that person's voice.

In a few seconds, all the people were in the water, so the devil fruit user drowned.

"Thank you, whoever you ar-" Nami said but could not speak as she looked at the man in front of her.

"Hey Nami!" said Luffy with a grin.

"LUFFY!" Nami screamed while running up to him, gradually getting faster.

Luffy started to run faster two before the two of them got pulled into a massive hug. Nami buried her head in Luffy's shoulder while Luffy reciprocated the action.

"Oh Nami, I missed you so much," Luffy sweetly whispered.

"Me too," Nami sweetly whispered.

While the two were hugging, little Nami approached the other boy.

'_He is really cute!_' thought little Nami as she stood in front of him.

"Hi! I'm Luffy!" said Luffy in a cute turn with a cute grin.

On the outside little Nami just smiled but on the inside she was practically squealing.

"I'm Nami!" little Nami said before pulling him into a hug the same way Luffy and Nami did.

"Thank you for saving me!" whispered little Nami in the same tone.

"Anytime!" said Luffy while blushing.

Nami, also blushing, pulled away and walked towards Luffy and Nami.

Nami coughed when she approached the hugging duo.

The two instantly broke apart with deep, crimson blushes on their faces.

"By the way, Luffy…" said Nami.

"Yeah?" asked Luffy.

She kissed him on the cheek and said "Thank you for saving me."

Luffy blushed an even deeper red **(A.N. If that is physically possible.)** and just smiled dreamily at Nami.

Nami then looked at little Luffy who was grinning.

"Oh my god! He is so cute!" said Nami, pulling him into a hug and snuggling him.

"So Nami," Luffy cut in, "should we get this key part! I have mine!"

"Really?" asked Nami, "Alright, let's get this key part then!"

They were about to walk off when all the people from the bar, except the devil fruit user, got out the water.

They all looked at them and could not be bothered to fight right now.

Luffy took Nami's hand while grinning in a flirtatious way **(A.N. If that is possible for dense Luffy.)** and said "Run!"

So the four took off to find the next key part.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Luffy and Nami have finally reunited.

Please read and review but no flames and no hate.


	9. Chapter 9: Teamwork

One Piece: The Key of Time

* * *

Summary: The Straw Hats are sent back in time and meet their younger selves. Then they will set out on a journey. They have to find the Key to Time, which is split into ten parts, to stop an evil villain called: "Time King" Killian D. Samuel. Many obstacles are in the way.

* * *

Chapter 9: Teamwork

Luffy, Nami, little Luffy and little Nami were all running as fast as they could. If you looked closer, you could see Luffy dragging Nami by the hand.

"This way!" said Luffy taking a sharp turn into an alleyway.

They all did and ten seconds later all the people ran past them. Although what Nami and Luffy did not realise is that their noses were almost touching.

They quickly broke away with blushes on their faces.

"Anyway," said Nami, still blushing, "I think we should find the next key piece.

"That's a good idea!" said Luffy with a huge grin.

"But I have a question," said little Luffy, "if we touch they key piece like before, then who will we meet?"

Luffy and Nami thought for a second but then smiled and said "Usopp!"

"Who's Usopp?" asked little Luffy.

"The sniper of our crew," replied Nami.

Nami looked at the compass and saw it was pointed to a huge volcano at the centre of the island.

Luffy saw this as well and had a grin on his face. He spread his arms around the group and latched on to the tallest building.

"Gum-Guuuum…" said Luffy with a huge grin on his face.

Nami was scared, little Luffy was confused and little Nami was confused.

"Luffy wait, don't do i-" said Nami, being interrupted by Luffy.

"Rocket!"

The four went flying so far that they could have a conversation along the way.

"Weeeeeeeeee!" said Luffy and little Luffy as they went soaring though the sky.

On the other hand, little Nami was screaming and Nami was fuming.

"Luffy I swear when we get out of this, you are dead!" screamed Nami.

"Ok then… kill me," said Luffy casually, "but would you actually kill your captain?"

Nami looked down in defeat and embarrassment. She was thinking on how her idiot captain could make a comeback.

"Uh guys, I think we have more pressing matters!" shouted little Nami, pointing at the volcano.

The four fell into the volcano screaming. Luckily for them, little Luffy caught little Nami and Luffy did the same for Nami.

The two fell into their arms as they realised that Luffy could survive the fall.

"Thanks!" Nami and little Nami said with blushes.

Luffy and little Luffy said nothing as they had noticed something behind them. They put them down and stared at whatever they had noticed.

What they had noticed was a man with a rock for an arm. He had a blue bandanna on his head and wore a brown t-shirt and brown shorts. He had brown eyes and black hair, which covered his eyes. He wore yellow sandals and had a scar running down from his forehead to his stomach.

"Why hello there!" said the man, gleefully, "Have you come for the key?" asked the man.

"Why did you ask? You here to stop me?" asked Ash.

"Damn straight," said the man with a sly grin.

"You two," said Luffy, looking towards the children, "stand back!"

"You ready, Luffy?" asked Nami with a smirk.

"Of coarse!" said Luffy.

"Ok, lets do this!" said Nami.

"Weather Egg!" shouted Nami while launching the egg into the air.

"What the hell?" said the man.

"Thunder Breed Tempo!" shouted Nami as the egg released an large mass of thunder clouds.

"Gear Third!" shouted Luffy while making his arm grow huge.

Nami moved her Clima-Tact so that the lightning clouds struck Luffy's hand.

Luffy then imbued his giant, sparking fist with haki.

"GUM-GUUUUM…!" shouted Luffy.

"Devil fruit?" said the man out loud.

"GIANT THOR GATLING!"

A huge flurry of powerful, haki, electric punches were sent towards the man.

He was sent flying through several rocks and was heavily bleeding in multiple areas.

"ROCK DANCE: SPIRAL!" shouted the man while sending a spiral of very sharp rocks towards Nami.

"No!" shouted Luffy and jumped in front of Nami.

The flurry of rocks was sent at Luffy, cutting him but some even went through him.

"AAAAHHH!" screamed Luffy in pain as he fell to the ground; bleeding just as severely as the man he was against.

"Son of a bitch!" shouted Luffy while coughing up blood.

"LUFFY!" shouted Nami.

"I'm fine!" said Luffy while getting into the Gear Second position.

He pumped blood into his legs causing him to steam.

Luffy looked at Nami and mouthed 'mirage'.

Nami nodded and added cool balls to the air. As a volcano was perfect for creating a mirage, it was done in a millisecond.

Suddenly Luffy and Nami disappeared, as well as the steam emitting from Luffy.

"How did they disappear?" said the man as he looked around for them.

All of a sudden, the man got sent flying to the left and the to the right. If you listened closely, you could hear a 'Jet Pistol!'

Worst of all, a giant thunder cloud appeared above him and struck lightning, Suddenly he was electrocuted and had electric fists sent flying at him.

Then Luffy and Nami reappeared and Luffy is seen with electric fists.

"Gum-Guuuum: Jet Thor Gatling!" shouted Luffy as he threw electric punches at an amazing speed at the man.

The man got sent into the lava and stayed there for a minute. Nami and Luffy knew he was still alive.

When the man came out the lava covered in the red substance. He looked a lot like Fleet Admiral Akainu.

For Luffy, this struck a nerve as he charged at him, screaming. He punched the man to the floor and kept on punching him furiously.

"AKAINU, YOU BASTARD!" shouted Luffy.

"Luffy!" said Nami with tears running out of her eyes, "Stop!"

Seeing Nami cry sent Luffy out of his crazy state.

He walked towards her and hugged her tight.

"Let's go," Luffy said while picking her up bridal style.

"Stop right there, bastard!" said the man while covering Luffy and Nami by the wrists with rocks.

"Crap!" said Luffy and Nami as they saw the man approaching them with a stalagmite, "My name's Paul and don't forget it!"

"Time to die!" said Paul, about to stab Luffy in the chest.

"STOP!" shouted four new voices, 200 metres away by the entrance of the volcano.

It is little Luffy, little Nami, Ace and Sabo. They started to walk towards Paul, slowly (Starting from the left is Sabo, then little Luffy, then little Nami and then Ace.). **(A.N. Overtaken is playing right now.)**

"Now if you think you can hurt my brother, you are dead wrong!" said Ace with a dark expression, his hair covering his eyes.

"Damn straight," said Sabo with the same expression.

"And I have a future to protect…" said little Luffy, with the same expression as the other two.

"So leave them alone!" shouted little Nami.

100 metres to go and little Nami picked up Nami's fallen Clima-Tact.

Paul looked a bit annoyed so he put a rock wall the size of a thick stone door in front of them. He also created a lot of duplicates of himself, which were made of rock.

Suddenly a fist mark appeared in the wall and then on the other side. It was little Luffy who had done this and held up his fist.

"Now which one of you is Paul?" asked little Luffy while walking towards Luffy and Nami.

"Paul. Well that just so happens to be my name," said Paul with an evil grin.

Little Luffy looked at him and them cocked his fist back and punched Paul in the stomach.

Paul went flying into a rock and broke it.

"Is it just me, or am I getting a sense of déjà vu?" asked Luffy to Nami.

"No. I am getting it to," said Nami while nodding.

"Attack rock soldiers!" shouted Paul.

They were all about to attack Luffy but then the got pushed back by a Gust Sword.

"Excuse me but please don't touch my captain," said little Nami.

Ace and Sab joined her and in a few second they all were destroyed.

"Wow! They were weak!" said all four of the children.

Paul's widened as he realised he could not win. He started running when someone grabbed his shirt.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Luffy while preparing to kick him out the volcano.

Luffy kicked him as hard as he could and Paul was sent flying so far away.

"There they are!" shouted the people from the bar as they charged at them.

"We should be used to this!" said Luffy while charging at them.

"I know!" said the others as they charged as well.

::::::::::::::::::::

"There always has to be a guardian, doesn't there," said Zoro.

"I know, right!" exclaimed little Zoro.

It turns out that Zoro and little Zoro were both standing in a large silver room. The key was in the centre but a swordsman carrying a sword, which looked a lot like a certain sword Sam and Zoro have.

"I am Freeman and with my sword Kitetsu II, I shall defeated you," said Freeman with a smug expression.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Little Luffy did Arlong Park all over again.

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter.

Please read and review but no flames or no hate.


	10. Chapter 10: Successor

One Piece: The Key of Time

* * *

Summary: The Straw Hats are sent back in time and meet their younger selves. Then they will set out on a journey. They have to find the Key to Time, which is split into ten parts, to stop an evil villain called: "Time King" Killian D. Samuel. Many obstacles are in the way.

* * *

Chapter 20: Successor

Zoro unsheathed his three swords and put Wado in his mouth.

"Stand back!" shouted Zoro to little Zoro.

Little Zoro ran to the entrance and stood there. Zoro then smirked as he ran towards Freeman.

"Oni…" said Zoro while preparing for an Oni Giri.

Freeman did not say anything and just raised his sword over his head.

"Giri!"

But just like Mihawk did, Freeman brought his sword down at the point where Zoro's three swords are lined up.

"Is that all you got?" asked Freeman, "If you beat me you will be the successor of Kitetsu. If you do succeed you will have to beat the owner of Kitetsu I, Samuel D. Killian!"

"Killian!" said Zoro while jumping and bringing his two swords down, "The bastard!"

Freeman said nothing and easily blocked Zoro's attack and started rapidly slashing at Zoro. Zoro easily blocked these and brought Kitetsu swinging near the ground, horizontally.

Freeman stabbed his sword in the ground and blocked Zoro's Kitetsu.

"Ha, this might be interesting!" said Freeman with a smirk.

"Don't take your opponents lightly!" shouted Zoro while forward flipping over Freeman and while in mid air slicing him on the back.

Freeman narrowed his eyes at this and gritted his teeth.

"You have brought shame to me!" said Freeman while turning around and quickly sliced his sword towards Zoro.

Zoro jumped out the way and placed his two swords over his Wado.

"Ultra Tiger Hunt!" said Zoro.

Freeman blocked this with difficulty and stumbled back in the process.

"Looks like someone can't keep up!" said Zoro with a smirk.

"I'll show you who can't keep up!" snarled Freeman.

"STRENGTH BOOST!" shouted Freeman while bringing his sword across and creating a red, thick air compressed attack.

"Oh crap!" shouted Zoro, "1080 Caliber Phoenix!"

Zoro countered his attack with his own. Luckily, Zoro's attack overpowered Freeman's attack so Freeman was sent flying into a wall.

When he stood up, it appeared that Freeman had a huge cut across his chest because of Zoro.

"You are dead!" growled Freeman while using Shave to reach Zoro.

Freeman spun his sword around in a circle and a pillar of air compressed slashes surrounded Zoro.

"What the hell?" said Zoro, about to slice through the pillar.

"Too late!" said Freeman as the pillar enclosed in on it self, thus cutting Zoro hundreds of times.

When the attack stopped, Zoro had many cuts all over him. He was breathing a little bit heavily but apart from that, he was mostly fine.

Zoro then took a step forward and smirked.

"Looks like I will have to fight seriously now," said Zoro.

"Purgatory…" said Zoro, "ONI GIRI!"

Zoro cut Freeman and an x-shaped stream of blood come spewing out Freeman's chest. Freeman's coughed out blood and fell to the floor.

Sadly for Zoro, Freeman got up and started attacking Zoro again. Freeman then swung his sword and sliced Zoro across the chest. Zoro then swung back and sliced Freeman on the left leg. Freeman then tried to stab Zoro but Zoro sidestepped out the way and sliced his free arm. Then it was back to slices and blocks that could not be seen by the naked eye.

Little Zoro watched as his older self used amazing swordsmanship against Freeman. He was so intrigued that he did not hear footsteps coming from behind him.

After watching for a couple more seconds, little Zoro felt a sword press against his neck. Little Zoro turned around slowly only to see a boy with a top-not on his head and samurai attire.

"Who are you?" asked little Zoro.

"Names do not matter but my sensei is having a hard time with the man over there so you could be useful," said the boy.

Little Zoro smirked and said, "So you noticed that I am beating your sensei."

"You are not beating him but the man is over there," said the boy.

"Yeah! That's me form the future!" explained little Zoro.

Suddenly, little Zoro felt the sword press harder into his neck and drawing a little blood.

"If you are him, then I will have to kill you now!" said the boy.

Little Zoro said nothing as he quickly unsheathed Wado and hit the boy's sword away.

"So you have the Wado Ichimonji," stated the boy while eying the sword, "then you shall be a worthy challenge!"

Little Zoro smirked again and sliced his sword towards the boy. The boy blocked and started slicing his sword at little Zoro, who blocked with ease. This went on for ages until the boy saw an opening and stabbed little Zoro in the left part of the abdomen. The young, green-haired swordsman coughed up blood and fell to the floor.

The boy was about to slice little Zoro on the back when little Zoro stood up and turned to the boy.

"Scars on the back are a swordsman shame," said little Zoro with a grin while pointing Wado at the boy.

Little Zoro was about to charge but the he had a vision.

_Flash-forward_

_Little Zoro is seen standing on the shipwreck of Don Krieg's ship. He was very confused because he did not know where he was. He then turned his head only to see his older self and a man with a large sword. His older self was on the floor and putting Wado back in its sheath. He then stood up and turned around quickly with his arms spread out._

_Little Zoro walked towards them and could hear what was being said._

"_But why?" asked the man who had the large sword._

"_Scars on the back are a swordsman shame," said Zoro._

"_Fine!" said the man and sliced Zoro across the chest._

_Little Zoro gasped as the man sliced his older self across the chest._

_End of flash-forward_

Little Zoro seemed dazed for a moment but then he lunged for the boy and sliced him on the right arm. The boy lunged back and gripped his arm.

"One Sword Style: Lion Strike!" shouted little Zoro.

The boy dodged this and went to stab little Zoro. Little Zoro blocked this and then the two children went into an intense swordfight. Sometimes slicing one another and sometimes not.

The fight moved towards where Zoro and Freeman were fighting.

All four swordsmen broke apart and glared at each other. Zoro then whispered a technique in little Zoro's ear. Little Zoro nodded in understanding and then Zoro and little Zoro prepared for a technique.

Zoro then jumped in between Freeman and the boy and prepared his technique.

"Black Rope Dragon Twister!" shouted Zoro while unleashing his attack.

Freeman and the boy cot caught in the twister and were getting many cuts by the second.

"One Sword Style: 36 Caliber Phoenix!" shouted little Zoro while launching an attack at the two in the twister.

The two combined attacks caused an explosion and sent Freeman and the boy flying into the wall.

Suddenly Little Zoro was hit with another vision.

_Flash-forward _

_Little Zoro was in a building that was split in half. The room was covered in grass and he saw his older self, pointing his sword at a giraffe. _

"_You bastard!" said Zoro to the giraffe, "You're mouth just crossed the line!"_

"_And now you're gonna pay you arrogant freak!" said Zoro._

"_Oh, did I offend you?" asked the giraffe, mocking him, "Well if you are tired of hearing me talk I'll just end this now with the same move that crippled this tower."_

'_He did that?' thought little Zoro in shock as he watched the giraffe step back a few steps. _

_The giraffe started spinning on one arm and created quite a large wind around him. _

"_This will be over in an instant when I slice you in two!" said the giraffe, "It's the end of the line, there is nowhere to run!"_

"_And this time I will make my attack twice as strong as before!" the giraffe added._

"_Yeah it is the end of the line…" said Zoro while turning to the giraffe, "for you at least!"_

_Suddenly a dark, black abyss appeared below Zoro and pushed the wind away._

'_The hell?' thought little Zoro._

"_Demon Aura, 9 Swords Style: Asura!" said Zoro while growing two heads and four arms. _

'_How did I do that?' thought little Zoro with wide eyes. _

_Little Zoro then saw the giraffe's eyes grow wide with fear._

"_Nice try but you're to late!" shouted the giraffe._

"_Is it to late for me… or for you?" questioned Zoro._

"_Unless you manage to dodge this tempest kick, then nothing has changed!" reasoned the giraffe, "You're all talk!"_

_Zoro's arms all crossed to block the attack. _

"_SKY SLICER!" shouted the giraffe while launching the attack. _

_Zoro's arms all went wide and sliced open the large attack._

"_Ah! That's impossible!" shouted the giraffe in disbelief, while Zoro lunged at him, "He sliced it into mist!" _

"_You did well, I commend you! Suffering is welcome on the path to bloodshed!" said Zoro._

_The giraffe gasped and the building rumbled because of the attack. In the blink of the eye, Zoro had cut up the giraffe. _

"_Asura: Silver Mist!" shouted Zoro. _

_The man fell to his knees and Zoro turned back to normal. The giraffe then turned into a human._

_End of flash-forward_

"Hey, you ok?" asked Zoro to little Zoro.

"I have a plan! Let's use the technique that you used against that stupid giraffe guy!" said little Zoro.

"Fine," said Zoro, not knowing how his younger self knew about CP9.

Zoro quickly changed into Asura but little Zoro did not.

Little Zoro went to the corner of the room, as there were a lot of swords kept there. He grabbed two and put them in his hands and put Wado in his mouth.

Little Zoro then had a dark abyss under him just like Zoro did at Enies Lobby.

"Demon Aura, 9 Swords Style: Asura!" said little Zoro while changing into Asura.

"What the hell are you?" questioned Freeman as he looked in horror.

"You're worst nightmare!" said Zoro and little Zoro at the same time.

Little Zoro then ran up towards them while using a very powerful technique.

"Asura: Demonic Dragon Twister!" shouted little Zoro while creating a dragon twister three times more powerful then Zoro's new version.

Freeman and the boy were sent flying up and instead of having cuts they had deep gashes. The two then fell down to the ground and saw Zoro in front of them.

"Oh no!" said the two as they saw Zoro preparing for a familiar attack.

"Asura: 3240 Caliber Phoenix!" shouted Zoro while sending the two flying and destroying the wall in the process, "Looks like I am the successor."

The attack was extremely strong and Freeman ended up with a large hole in his chest. Sadly for the boy, his body was too weak so there was nothing left of him.

"Well that was fun!" said Zoro and little Zoro, who were both normal now.

"Come on, let's grab the key together!" exclaimed little Zoro and waited next to the key.

Zoro then walked up to him and grabbed the key. Little Zoro jumped and grabbed with him.

The two then disappeared and went to meet up with the closet member of the crew.

::::::::::::::::::::

Zoro and little Zoro appeared in a town and both of them looked around. It was quite a big town with many people in it. Zoro was going to head to the bar to get some Sake but then he saw familiar blond hair and curly eyebrows.

"Who's that?" asked little Zoro pointing at both Sanji and little Sanji, "They both look like complete assholes!"

"Oh how right you are! Get ready because you are about to meet the biggest asshole! Ero-cook!" said Zoro.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Sorry it will be harder to update from now. Life caught up to me and now it's hard to find time to update.

But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. No flames and no hate please.


	11. Chapter 11: Arguments

One Piece: The Key of Time

* * *

Summary: The Straw Hats are sent back in time and meet their younger selves. Then they will set out on a journey. They have to find the Key to Time, which is split into ten parts, to stop an evil villain called: "Time King" Killian D. Samuel. Many obstacles are in the way.

* * *

Chapter 11: Arguments

Last time, Zoro and little Zoro were sent to a different point in time and they have encountered another member of the crew. Sanji.

"Huh? Mosshead?" said Sanji out loud, hearing Zoro speak.

"Right here, dumbass!" shouted Zoro from the edge of the street.

Sanji and little Sanji walked up to the two swordsmen and Sanji did not look happy.

"What was that, Shitty Swordsman!" exclaimed Sanji.

"You heard me, Dartboard!" shouted Zoro while drawing his swords.

"Wanna fight!" shouted Sanji while raising his right leg.

"Anything to shut that stupid mouth of yours!" said Zoro, "Number 7!"

"That's it!" shouted Sanji while comically surrounded by red flames, charging at Zoro.

"I will kick your ass!" shouted Zoro while charging towards Sanji, comically surrounded by blue flames.

Sword met leather once again as another fight broke out between the pair.

"Do they always do this?" asked little Zoro while sweat dropping.

"I don't know… Mosshead," said little Sanji with a grin.

"Wanna fight, Blondie!" shouted little Zoro with an evil aura.

"Maybe I do, Shitty Swordsman!" shouted little Sanji also with an evil aura.

The two started to fight and Zoro and Sanji stopped fighting after feeling the auras. So the two pirates stopped the two from fighting.

"Let me go!" shouted little Zoro and little Sanji.

"Shut up!" shouted Zoro and Sanji as they both hit them on the head.

The two boys pouted and started to walk off in the distance.

"Should we stop them?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah, with your sense of direction they will get lost," said Sanji while smoking.

Thus caused another fight but what the two did not know is that their younger selves are in more trouble than they thought.

::::::::::::::::::::

"How did you get us lost on a straight, empty street!" screamed little Sanji.

It turns out that little Zoro got them lost so now they are in the middle of a forest.

"I don't know, Number 7," said little Zoro with a frown.

"You don't even know what that means!" shouted little Sanji.

Little Zoro said nothing as he was distracted by something behind little Sanji. Little Sanji looked confused until he heard a very loud growl form behind him.

He turned around to see a large leopard at least 6 metres tall.

"Oh," said little Sanji while turning to little Zoro, "want to beat this thing up?"

"Damn straight!" said little Zoro while drawing Wado and the two swords he got from before.

"Three Sword Style: Dragon Twister!" shouted little Zoro while unleashing the twister on the animal.

The leopard was sent flying in the air while little Sanji soared just below it. He then lowered one of his legs and raised the other to create a 180-degree angle.

"Bad Manners Kick Coarse!" shouted little Sanji while kicking the beast in the gut, sending it higher.

Little Sanji landed and looked at little Zoro. Little Zoro nodded and balanced on little Sanji's right leg.

"Air Force Power Shoot!" shouted little Sanji while launching little Zoro in the air with a powerful kick.

Little Zoro flew up towards the descending leopard.

"One Gorilla!" shouted little Zoro while flexing his right arm, thus causing it to grow in size.

"Two Gorilla!" shouted little Zoro while flexing his left arm, thus causing it to grow the same as his right arm.

"Two Gorilla Slash!" shouted little Zoro while slicing the animal into the sky with a huge amount of power.

The leopard was sent flying in the sky, only to vanish in the distance.

Little Zoro landed on the ground and had a smug grin on his face.

"You sucked," little Sanji simply said while little Zoro narrowed his eyes.

"108 Caliber Phoenix!" shouted little Zoro while sending little Sanji flying threw a couple of trees.

All of a sudden, a hand grabbed little Zoro and put him in a bag. He had a dark expression when he saw little Zoro so he walked away.

"I have got you, Roronoa Zoro," said the man while little Zoro tried to cut the bag open but he could simply not.

This man was none other than Eru, the golden eagle. He had spiky blond hair and he was wearing clothes all in black. He had two swords and a large rifle on his back.

The Straw Hat Pirates ran into this man on the way to Water 7 and he caused them a lot of trouble. In the end it was Luffy and Zoro who beat him. It was obvious that he wanted revenge and was sent back in time by Killian. He was attempting to kill Roronoa Zoro.

::::::::::::::::::::

In the town, Zoro and Sanji had stopped fighting and looked towards the forest.

They had a bad feeling that something bad was happening there.

::::::::::::::::::::

Little Sanji followed the kidnapper until they reached a clearing in the forest. He took little Zoro out the bag and quickly tied him up.

"Well, if it isn't Roronoa Zoro," sneered Eru, "Looks like you got changed into a child by Killian and got sent here! Just my luck."

"Who are you? Who is Killian? Lastly, how do you know my name?" said little Zoro, darkly.

"You don't remember me? I am Eru, the golden eagle, who you managed to beat with your stupid smiley-faced captain!" shouted Eru.

"You mean my older self and my captain?" asked little Zoro.

"Wait, you are a younger Roronoa! That means the older one is hear as well!" Eru figured out, "but you still need to die!"

The man drew his swords and crossed them on little Zoro's neck.

Little Sanji's eyes widened as he realised he needed to save Mosshead. He was about to when he was hit with a vision.

_Flash forward_

_Little Sanji is seen staring at his older self, who was quite roughed up, who was staring at a wolf man._

"_Laugh it up! It's the last chance you'll have," said Sanji while spinning around so fast he was a blur._

"_I don't get the point of this! Are you trying to get me dizzy from watching you?" asked the wolf while pressing the ends of his palms together. _

_Suddenly Sanji stopped spinning and he appeared to have a foot, which was ablaze. _

"_Huh? What happened? Why is his foot all red like that?" said the wolf to himself._

"_The foot of the devil, Diable Jambe!" said Sanji, darkly, while raising his flaming foot, "The heat I generated from all that spinning will burn straight through you!"_

_Sanji then jumped towards the wolf._

'_Wow! It's glowing!' thought the wolf._

_Sanji kicked the wolf with his flaming foot._

'_Ah! It burns!' screamed the wolf in his mind._

"_The heat of its destructive power burns hotter than the flames of Hell!" said Sanji while the wolf man went flying, who was screaming. _

_Little Sanji looked in awe but then his eyes went wide with realisation. He knew what he had to do._

_End of flash-forward _

Eru was about to cut little Zoro's neck when little Sanji came rushing out and kicked him.

"It's you!" said Eru while realising who little Sanji was.

Little Sanji started to spin until his leg went ablaze. He then ran towards the man.

"Diable Jambe: Premiere Hachis!" shouted little Sanji while hitting Eru several times.

Eru was sent flying so far that he vanished like the leopard. Out of nowhere, his older self and older marimo appeared out of nowhere.

"How did you send that guy flying?" asked Zoro, little Zoro and Sanji.

"Like this!" said little Sanji while spinning once more.

Little Sanji then kicked little Zoro with the heated kick. Little Zoro went flying but Zoro caught him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" screamed little Zoro as he marched towards little Sanji.

"That was for sending me flying with that 108 Caliber whatever!" retorted little Sanji.

"Well done!" said Zoro while laughing.

This laugh ended as a fiery foot connected with his chest. It was Sanji. Zoro was sent a metre back but stayed on his feet. He drew his swords and prepared a move.

"Three Sword Style: Three Thousand Worlds!" shouted Zoro while cutting Sanji across the chest.

"We are now even," said Zoro.

Sanji looked back in anger. Mosshead had won but he was going to end that.

"Poilu au Frille – Spectre!" shouted Sanji while attempting to kick Zoro but Zoro blocked it.

"You are actually doing this?" asked Zoro.

"That's right! I had enough!" shouted Sanji.

"Three Sword Style: Black Rope Dragon Twister!" shouted Zoro while sending Sanji flying in the air with multiple cuts.

Sanji jumped out and kicked Zoro on the neck. Zoro was sent flying into a tree as a burning foot hit him.

"Damn you, Ero-cook!" said Zoro.

"Three Sword Style: Crossing of the Six Paths!" shouted Zoro while cutting Sanji in six swift movements.

Sadly for Zoro, Sanji blocked two of them. Sanji then kicked Zoro in the knee and jumped up into the air.

"Sky Walk!" shouted Sanji.

Little Sanji and little Zoro watched in horror and awe of this fight and their future selves abilities.

"Three Sword Style: 1080 Caliber Phoenix!" shouted Zoro while sending his attack towards Sanji.

"Tempest Kick!" shouted Sanji while sending an incredibly powerful Tempest Kick towards Zoro's attack.

The two attacks exploded and Zoro grinned.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Zoro.

"Let's say it was CP9's parting gift!" said Sanji with a smirk.

Zoro then quickly did an attack, "Three Sword Style: 108 Caliber Phoenix!"

This hit Sanji and sent him flying towards the ground.

"Purgatory Oni Giri!" shouted Zoro while cutting Sanji, violently.

"Lets finish this now!" shouted Sanji.

"HELL MEMORIES!" shouted Sanji while catching on fire.

"Demon Aura, 9 Swords Style: Asura!" said Zoro while growing several more arms and heads.

"WHAT THE HELL!" screamed little Zoro and little Sanji. Little Zoro was shocked to see Sanji on fire and little Sanji was shocked to see that Zoro had grown four arms and two heads.

"Asura: Silver Mist!" shouted all three of Zoro's heads as he went in fir the kill.

Sanji sent his kick towards Zoro and there was a massive explosion. After a few seconds, the smoke had cleared. Zoro is seen normal again and standing in front of Sanji. The problem was that Zoro was on fire. Sanji was also standing there but he was heavily bleeding. Sanji then collapsed and panted heavily.

"H-h-ha, I w-win E-Ero-c-c-cook!" said Zoro while trying not to scream in pain.

Zoro then ran into a lake that was in the clearing and put out the fire on his body. He then picked Sanji up and headed for the town. Both the children ran up to Zoro with concerned expressions.

"Have your fights ever been this bad?" asked both little Zoro and little Sanji.

"No, I guess we got a little bit carried away. Luffy is so going to kill me and that scares me because I know that's one person that I cannot beat," said Zoro with a sigh.

"But you are so powerful! You mean you're captain is stronger?" asked little Sanji in disbelief.

"Yeah. His name is Monkey D. Luffy and he is going to be the pirate king!" said Zoro with a grin.

By the time the conversation had finished they had reached the town. Zoro went to the doctor's and dropped Sanji off there.

"By the way, do you know where you a thing called the Key of Time is?" asked Zoro to the doctor.

"That thing. The king of this island owns it. He lives in that big castle on the top of the hill," said the doctor while treating Sanji.

"Thanks!" said Zoro while walking to the two younger pirates.

"Ready to break into castle?" asked Zoro to the boys.

"Yeah!" said the boys.

The three were about to head off when a familiar bright light appeared in front of them.

The three were blinded for a moment but the people who just appeared started talking.

"Well that was SUPER!" said a certain shipwright.

"Quite right, Franky," said a certain archaeologist, causing Zoro to blush for reasons beyond his comprehension.

"I believe a few familiar looking people have seen our faces!" said a bony skeleton, "but I don't have a face for them to see! YOHOHOHOHO!"

Zoro opened his eyes and saw Franky, a little Franky, Robin, a little Robin, Brook and a little Brook.

"Guys?" asked Zoro.

"Who are these people?" asked little Zoro.

"They are part of my crew," said Zoro.

Little Zoro looked at all of them but blushed when he saw little Robin. She did the same.

"MELLORINE!" shouted little Sanji while swooning towards little Robin, causing little Zoro to scowl.

"It's going to be a long day," said Franky with a sigh.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Sorry that I have not updated in a while. It's just that life caught up to me and I could not catch a break.

Sorry if the fight between Zoro and Sanji was short and if you did not like the outcome then I am sorry.

Please review but no flames and no hate please.


	12. Chapter 12: Robin, Franky and Brook

One Piece: The Key of Time

* * *

Summary: The Straw Hats are sent back in time and meet their younger selves. Then they will set out on a journey. They have to find the Key to Time, which is split into ten parts, to stop an evil villain called: "Time King" Killian D. Samuel. Many obstacles are in the way.

* * *

Chapter 12: An Archaeologist, A Shipwright and A Musician

Robin and little Robin are seen approaching an island. It was a island covered with snow and there was a small town at the east side. There was a large mountain in the distance and the top glistened with snow.

'_Chopper would have loved this,_' thought Robin with a smile.

"What is the island name?" asked little Robin with her head tilted to one side, looking really cute.

"It is called Nix Island," said Robin.

"Nix?" asked little Robin.

"Yes. It is based on that because of a legend! It is said that one day a hero called Nix would arrive and save their island from any problems. This legend comes from the time when Exercitum, an evil army under the rule of a man called Malum, conquered many islands around this area. So they made a legend based on a man who stopped the war. The only account of his name was a source saying a man had once called him Nix. But no other sources say so," replied Robin while using hands to get the boat attached to the dock.

They both jumped of the ship and headed into town but unluckily for them, a marine base was close by and they had found Nico Robin.

As soon as the two entered the town, marines surrounded them.

"Nico Robin, put your hands above your head!" shouted the marine captain.

Little Robin and Robin both crossed their arms.

"Seis Fleur: Clutch!" said both little Robin and Robin as arms sprouted on all the marines.

"The hell?" said all the marines out loud but that was cut short as all of their backs cracked harshly.

They all fell to the floor and little Robin and Robin carried on walking.

They reached the centre of the town and saw a man who had a people asking him questions and calling him the mayor. They both walked up to him and waited until they could talk to him.

"Excuse me, do you know where the Key of Time is?" asked Robin.

"You're looking for that thing? People say a guardian on the top of the mountain protects it but people never make the climb to see if it is true," said the mayor.

"Thank you," said little Robin.

Little Robin turned to her older self to see her arms crossed.

"What are you doing?" asked little Robin.

Robin said nothing and just crossed her arms.

"Cien Fleur: Wing!" said Robin while creating wings out of arms.

"Grab on my leg!" said Robin while taking off.

Little Robin jumped and grabbed on her leg while robin sped up and started flying towards the mountaintop. The mayor looked in disbelief before running to the bar. He was probably wondering how many drinks he will need.

10 minutes later, Robin had finally gotten to the top of the mountain and landed to catch her breath. But as soon as she looked up, she gasped. There were a bunch of bones everywhere and a man with a sword sitting on a rock, in the middle of them.

"Hello! Another challenger?" asked the man.

"Something like that. My name is Robin, what is yours?" asked Robin.

"It's Malum," said the man casually.

"Malum!" said both robin and little Robin in fear as they looked at the man.

"So you have heard of me! That's nice!" said Malum while drawing his sword.

Robin crossed her arms, preparing for battle.

"Seis Fleur: Clutch!" said Robin while sprouting arms on Malum.

But before the arms could do anything, Malum cut them with his sword.

Robin screamed in pain and uncrossed her arms. She then re-crossed them a second later.

"Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano!" shouted Robin while creating two giant pears of arms.

The arms then picked up and large, spiked rock and used it as a sword.

'_Good thing Zoro taught me a thing or two!_' thought Robin in relief.

Robin swung the rock down but Malum blocked it. Malum the swung at the arm but Robin blocked it with the rock.

"You know something about sword fighting! This will be fun!" said Malum.

Robin said nothing but then the arms did a familiar technique. It then swung the rock creating an air-compressed slash looking exactly like Zoro's one. Malum simply sliced the attack into mist and then sliced the rock into dust. He then cut the arms and Robin flinched in pain.

Malum then charged towards Robin but was stopped by two arms from the ground. Malum fell to the floor and then looked at little Robin.

"You little bitch!" growled Malum while charging towards her.

Little Robin eyes widened when she saw that he was about to slice her from head to toe.

"No!" screamed Robin as she realized she could not stop him.

All of a sudden, a sword blocked the attack. Everyone then went wide-eyed.

"Now why are you attacking an innocent little girl?" asked the figure holding the sword.

There was a man blocking the attack. He was quite tall with shorts but no shirt. He had black hair and black eyes. He wore sandals and a summer hat. He had a tattoo saying '_Family of K_' running down his right arm. On his left arm was a tattoo saying '_Wind is Power_'. He had tanned skin and had a sheath on his right side.

"Who the hell are you?" sneered Malum.

"Just call me Killian!" said the man with a smirk.

'_Killian?_' thought Robin with fear.

The man known as Killian swung his sword to the left but Malum blocked it. But all of a sudden, a large gust of wind blew Malum to the right. This allowed Killian to cut him. Killian smirked but Malum used Shave to get right behind him. Malum stabbed right thought Killian but he sliced nothing but air.

"The power of the Wind Wind Fruit is truly fabulous!" said Killian with a grin.

"Logia?" asked Malum while trying to slice Killian.

Killian blocked and nodded. He then stabbed Malum in the foot and brought his sword up, causing Malum to fall over. Malum shot up only to find Killian vanished. Malum just smirked and his pupils expanded. A large aura emanated from Malum causing Killian to reappear and fall to his knees.

"So you Colour of the Conqueror? My little brother had that and it was really strong!" said Killian with a smile.

Killain the shot up and created a gust of wind in his hand.

"Climate Create: Hurricane!" shouted Killian.

"What?" said Malum while looking towards the sky.

Now above the island was a huge hurricane. The town was easily swept away and Malum stuck his sword in the ground so he will not fly away.

Killian then looked at Robin only to see her and little Robin struggling to stay on their feet.

"Climate Change: Eye of the Storm!" shouted Killian.

Somehow Killian had created another eye of the storm, thus keeping them stable but it was very small. He then turned to Malum and charged towards him.

"This is the end of the line!" shouted Killian while charging with his sword.

"Wait!" pleaded Malum but Killian still charged.

Killian jumped and plunged the sword straight through Malum's heart. Malum fell to the ground and Killian created a gust of wind and pushed him off the mountain.

"Climate Change: Clear Skies!" whispered Killian.

The sky cleared and Killian sat down and sheathed his sword.

"Wow! What a day!" said Killian with a smile.

"Excuse me, but do you know a Killian D. Samuel?" asked Robin while sitting next to him.

Killian tensed at this.

"Yeah I know him but he is dead," said Killian.

Robin chuckled and Killian glared at her.

"What's so funny?" growled Killian while standing up.

"Nothing," said Robin while walking towards the key piece.

Little Robin joined her and then they both grabbed the piece.

"How do you think I ended up here if I am from the future," said Robin before disappearing.

Killian went wide-eyed before disappearing.

::::::::::::::::::::

Little Robin and Robin arrived at a large dock on a sunny island. In the distance, you could see a nice looking ship, which was nearly at the dock.

'_That craftsmanship!_' thought Robin.

"Wow this ship is really good!" said a voice from the ship.

"I know it is! It is SUUUPPPEEERRR!" shouted a very familiar voice.

The boat stopped at the dock and a boy jumped out. He looked a lot like Franky did. Then Franky jumped out and then lifted his glasses in surprise.

"Nico Robin? Is that you?" asked Franky.

"It is me, Franky-san!" said Robin.

"SUUUPER!" shouted Franky while striking a very familiar pose.

"Anyway, who is this young, little lady?" asked Franky.

"My name is Nico Robin!" said little Robin with a big smile.

'_He is one of my true friends!_' thought little Robin with glee.

"Anyway, I think we should find the key piece! Someone on the previous island said that it would be with a guy who was also a cyborg!" said Franky.

So the four headed off and sooner or later, they found a robot, about the size of Kuma, sitting on the street.

"Leave this guy to me!" said Franky while running towards him.

"Strong Right!" shouted Franky while launching his fist into the cyborg's face.

The cyborg then stood up and shot a laser beam out of his hands. Franky dodged but the building behind him exploded.

"Weapons Left!" shouted Franky while shooting the cyborg.

The cyborg flinched a bit.

"Coup de Vent!" shouted Franky.

The cyborg flew back into a tree. He charged at Franky and Franky did the same.

The fight went on for an hour and that is when Franky decided he had enough.

"Franky Radical Beam!" shouted Franky while shooting the beam towards the cyborg.

The cyborg went up in flames and fell back to the ground, broken. Franky walked towards him and so did the others. There inside the cyborg was a key part, shining in all its glory.

Franky grabbed the key part and stored it inside of him so it could be used later.

They walked back to the ship and decided to head off to another island, just in case they were followed. Just as they were about to set off, a bright light appeared in front of them.

When the light disappeared, they saw none other than Brook and a younger version of himself.

"Hello Miss Robin! May I see your panties?" asked Brook as soon as he arrived.

"Maybe later, Brook!" said Robin with a smile.

All of a sudden, Franky started to glow.

"What the hell?" Franky said while a white dome surrounded him.

Robin's eyes widened when she realised what was happening.

"EVERYONE INSIDE THE DOME NOW!" shouted Robin.

They all rushed inside the dome and then they disappeared.

::::::::::::::::::::

In a flash of light, they appeared in front of none other than Roronoa Zoro, a little Zoro and a little boy who looked a lot like Sanji.

"Well that was SUPER!" said Franky.

"Quite right, Franky," said Robin, blushing when she saw Zoro.

"I believe a few familiar looking people have seen our faces!" said Brook, "but I don't have a face for them to see! YOHOHOHOHO!"

"Guys?" asked Zoro.

"Who are these people?" asked little Zoro.

"They are part of my crew," said Zoro.

Little Robin looked at little Zoro, blushing.

"MELLORINE!" shouted little Sanji while swooning towards little Robin, causing little Zoro to scowl and little Robin to have a look of boredom on her face.

"It's going to be a long day," said Franky with a sigh.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Sorry that I have not updated in ages but I had lots of work to do and I had a little bit of writer's block.

Also I am sorry this seems a little rushed but I had a deadline to meet with this story so I kind of rushed this. Also there might be some spelling mistakes because of that.

But I hope you liked the new Killian brother.

Please read and review but no flames and no hate.


	13. Chapter 13: CP9 and Other Things

One Piece: The Key of Time

* * *

Summary: The Straw Hats are sent back in time and meet their younger selves. Then they will set out on a journey. They have to find the Key to Time, which is split into ten parts, to stop an evil villain called: "Time King" Killian D. Samuel. Many obstacles are in the way. read as they meet old and new enemies and friends and familiar places and scenarios.

* * *

Chapter 13: CP9 and Other Things

Luffy, Nami, Sabo, Ace, Little Luffy and Little Nami charged towards the town people.

"Stay back!" shouted Luffy and Nami towards the others, "We will beat these guys!"

All of a sudden, the crowd formed a semi-circle around a man who was blond and wore glasses and a suit and a woman who wore clothes similar to Kalifa back in Enies Lobby.

Luffy and Nami stopped to take a good look at them.

"Have we met you before?" asked Luffy and Nami.

"Of coarse not!" said another voice.

Luffy and Nami's jaw's dropped.

"We are member's of CP9! Of coarse you have not met us!" said a very familiar voice, "Dammit why do I never keep my mouth shut!"

There n front of them was none other than Fukuro only smaller.

"FUKURO!" shouted Luffy and Nami.

"How do you know my name?" asked Fukuro.

Luffy smirked.

"So… how are Lucci, Kaku, Blueno, Kalifa, Jabra and Kumadori?" asked Luffy.

Fukuro gasped and lunged towards Luffy. Luffy imbued his right arm with haki and punched Fukuro into the far wall of the volcano. When he did that, Fukuro glowed green at that spot where he was hit.

"Chapapa!" chuckled Fukuro.

"Let's see his power level…." said Fukuro.

When he did find out he fell over.

"WHAT! IMPOSSBLE!" screamed Fukuro.

"What is it?" asked the other two unknown members of CP9.

"HIS POWER LEVEL IS 8000!" screamed Fukuro.

The two CP9 members growled and lunged for Luffy.

"DIE!" they shouted.

Luffy stretched his arm back and imbued it with haki.

"GUM GUUUUM PISTOL!" shouted Luffy while punching the woman in the face.

She flew into the same spot where Fukuro did but got stuck in the process.

"BASTARD!" shouted the two others while charging with the villagers.

"MIRAGE TEMPO: FATA MORGANA!" shouted Nami while making Luffy disappear and reappear with four other versions of himself.

The five versions of Luffy charged and imbued their fists with haki.

"GUM GUUUM GATLING!" shouted the 5 versions while all the villagers flew back.

The other 4 versions disappeared and then Luffy charged at Fukuro.

"GUM GUUUUM BAZOOKA!" shouted Luffy.

"IRON BODY: STRENGTH!" shouted Fukuro.

The attack hit Fukuro on impact but Fukuro only flinched.

Luffy smirked and pumped blood into the same arms.

"Second Gear!" shouted Luffy while emitting steam.

"Gum Gum Jet Pistol!" shouted Luffy while punching Fukuro.

Fukuro fell unconscious and crashed through the volcano.

"Weather Egg!" shouted Nami while throwing an egg in the air.

"Thunder Breed Tempo!" shouted Nami while striking everyone in the volcano except for the children.

Everyone except Luffy fell over.

"Shishishi!" chucked Luffy.

"Shall we leave?" asked Nami with a grin while holding out her arm.

"I think we should!" said Luffy taking her arm.

The two walked up to the others. Ace and Sabo just stared at the fallen enemies while little Luffy and little Nami just stared at the exchange between their future selves and blushed.

Luff and Nami burst out laughing when they saw their faces.

"Let's go meet Usopp!" said Luffy while grabbing on to the key.

A white dome appeared around them and then they disappeared.

:::::::::::::::::::::

The group landed on all to familiar coast on an all to familiar island. Luffy and Nami ran off towards Usopp's house while the kids just sighed and watched the two run off.

Suddenly then heard rustling in the bushes. A boy then came out. He had a long nose and curly hair.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked the boy while pointing a sling shot at them.

He had already fired a warning shot and now little Luffy, Ace and Sabo are smirking.

"We are pirates!" said little Luffy.

"Pirates? Well leave this island now as I am the great captain Usopp with 100,000 men under my command!" shouted little Usopp.

Little Luffy's eyes where concealed under his hat.

"Now that you have drawn your pistol… are you willing to use it?" asked little Luffy darkly.

Little Usopp's eyes widened.

"Guns aren't for threats, they're for actions! Are you willing to risk you life?" asked little Luffy.

Little Usopp stumbled forward and fell off the hill.

"Who are you?" asked little Usopp.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gunna be king of the pirates!" said little Luffy.

"You're Luffy? The pirate who has a 400 million beri bounty on his head?" asked little Usopp.

Before he could reply a figure appeared out of nowhere and pointed his Kabuto at little Luffy.

"Luffy?" asked the figure.

"Yeah?" asked little Luffy.

"What happened to you?" asked the figure who was obviously Usopp.

"Oh you mean my older self? He ran of to god knows where!" said little Luffy while his wide grin.

"Usopp?" asked two new voices from the top of the hill.

It was Luffy and Nami and they had huge smiles on their faces.

"Usopp it's you!" said Luffy while picking Nami up and running towards him.

Luffy tripped and consequently launched Nami into the sea. Luffy eyes went wide and he ran in after her.

As soon as Luffy's feet went into the water he splatted face first into the sand. Little Luffy's eyes went wide like Luffy's did and he ran to get his older self out of the water.

As soon as he came into contact with the water he splatted into the sand right next to Luffy.

The others could not hold their laughter and all burst out laughing.

Suddenly four demonic red eyes appeared and all of a sudden both Luffy and little Luffy had bumps on their head.

"Don't hit me Gramps!" screamed both of them as they shot up quicker than Kizaru.

They looked up only to see Nami and little Nami with their fists raised.

"OW! NAMI, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" they shouted.

"FOR BEING AN IDIOT!" both Nami and little Nami shouted.

"Here we go again," said Usopp with a sigh.

"Yeah," said the others while sweat dropping.

The other four approached the others. Luffy then told them all about what he and Nami went through.

"You guys fought CP9 again! Well I shot Kuro with an exploding star!" said Usopp with a grin.

There was a pause. One. Two Three.

Luffy and Nami burst into laughter and started rolling on the floor as well.

"Oh my god, that is hilarious!" said Luffy and Nami.

All the others sweat dropped again.

::::::::::::::::::::

In the village, a farmer is seen taking his fishing rod heading towards the coast. He was singing a familiar tune.

"_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,**_

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,**_

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,**_

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho."**_

The man then finally reached the shore. He laid out a mat while opening a tin of bait.

"_**Going to bring Bink's Sake!**_

_**Let the sea breeze lead the way!**_

_**On the waves all of our days**_

_**Across the salty deeps!**_

_**The sun above is floating high,**_

_**Painting circles in the sky.**_

_**Sea gulls sing and brass bells ring**_

_**Upon our floating home!"**_

He placed the bait onto the hook and plunged it into the water. He then took out a sandwich and took a bite.

"_**Say goodbye to all you know;**_

_**Head into the sun's warm glow.**_

_**Singing loud and singing proud,**_

_**We sail into the night!**_

_**Waves of gold and silver splash**_

_**Across the hull and mizzen mast.**_

_**We float on, all with a song,**_

_**To the ends of the sea!"**_

In the distance, the man saw a large ship with many masts.

"_**Going to bring Bink's Sake,**_

_**A pirate's job for pirate's pay!**_

_**Like a stone, our boat skips on**_

_**And slices through the seas!**_

_**On clouds above we'll rest our head;**_

_**The rocking ship will be our bed.**_

_**On our flag the skull and dag-gers**_

_**Show we're to be feared!"**_

The man saw a large figure jump of the ship towards the island.

"_**If the waves dare dance too high,**_

_**If dark clouds obscure the sky,**_

_**Beat the drum and never run;**_

_**Live for that fateful dance!**_

_**If, in fear, you turn away,**_

_**You'll never see the break of day.**_

_**Just hold out, without a doubt,**_

_**The sun will surely rise!"**_

Suddenly, the fish pole tugged but the man did not notice.

"_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,**_

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,**_

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,**_

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho." **_

The fish pole tugged harder and this time the man noticed. He started to reel in the line.

"_**Going to bring Bink's Sake,**_

_**And find our dreams along the way.**_

_**Wave goodbye, try not to cry,**_

_**We'll never meet again!**_

_**If the sun should cease to shine,**_

_**Everything will still be fine.**_

_**In the dark, we'll sail our bark**_

_**By the light of the moon!"**_

The man tugged harder and bubbles started to appear.

"_**Going to bring Bink's Sake,**_

_**Just like any other day!**_

_**Listen now from aft to prow**_

_**To the song of the sea!**_

_**Everyone meets Davy Jones;**_

_**One day we will all be bones!**_

_**Until then, we'll sing again**_

_**And bring Bink his sake!"**_

More bubbles started to appear and the man wondered how big this fish was going to be.

"_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,**_

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,**_

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,**_

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hoh-."**_

The man stopped singing in fear when he saw a familiar face appear from the water. The animal the man captured was no animal. It was a fishman.

"SHAHAHAHA! WHERE IS NAMI?" said the fishman.

::::::::::::::::::::

The others were having a conversation until they saw all the towns' people running down the hill.

"Run!" said one of them.

"It's that evil, pirate fishman!"

Little Nami gasped and tried to stop the tears when she heard that.

Everyone turned to see Arlong looking at little Nami with a smirk.

"There you are…Nami!" said Arlong.

Nami and Luffy moved in front of her.

"ARLONG! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TAKING HER!" screamed Luffy.

Little Luffy went over to little Nami to comfort her. Little Usopp just stood in front of her with Usopp, who just stood in front of her as well.

Little Luffy was hugging little Nami while rubbing patterns on her back.

"It's going to be ok," consoled little Luffy.

On the other hand, Luffy was bout to explode because Arlong was here.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Arlong.

"He is Monkey D. Luffy and he is my captain!" said Nami with a grin.

"And who are you?" asked Arlong.

"Aw Arlong, I'm sad you don't recognize me," taunted Nami, "It's me! Nami!"

"Nami? Where is your Arlong tattoo? AND WHY ARE YOU CALLING THIS MAN YOU CAPTAIN! YOU WILL NEVER STOP WORKING FOR ME! EVER!" screamed Arlong in rage.

"Too bad!" taunted Luffy.

Arlong screamed in rage and charged towards Luffy.

"YOU ARE DEAD!" screamed Arlong while still charging towards Luffy without knowing his full power.

Luffy imbued his right index finger with haki.

"Che, you're not worth my time," said Luffy casually with preparing to flick Arlong.

'_That won't stop Arlong! He will not beat that monster!_' thought little Nami in her head.

"Ha! He thinks he can beat Lord Arlong with that! He will die!" said Chew who had just appeared.

"DIE!" shouted Arlong.

Luffy flicked Arlong in in the head and he was sent flying into Chew.

"I know a lot about you and you're past, Arlong," said Luffy.

"You're fight with Vice Admiral Borsalinowith you screaming about how they killed Big Bro Tiger. Or how Fisher Tiger would not have the blood of the beasts that kept him captive for years as a slave inside his body!" shouted Luffy.

"AHHHH!" screamed little Luffy as a fishman picked him and little Nami up and dragged them towards the ocean.

"Special Attack: Firebird Star!" shouted Usopp while launching the firebird star at the fishman.

The fishman dodged it without looking. He then jumped into the water and swam for his ship.

"That was… Observation Haki!" shouted Usopp.

All the fishmen then jumped into the water and then reappeared.

"SHAHAHAHAHA! I WILL ALWAYS GET HER BACK!" shouted Arlong, "AND THEN I WILL LOCK HER AND HER STUPID BOYFRIED UP FOR A WEEK!"

Luffy and Nami blushed at the 'boyfriend' comment but then started to run towards the ocean.

Nami tripped on a rock but Luffy caught her.

"NOOOOOO!" she screamed while reaching her hand out to the sea.

She started sobbing into Luffy's scarred chest.

"Why, why, why, why, why!" Nami sobbed.

Luffy comforted her like little Luffy did with little Nami and started to reassure her and rub circles and patterns on her back.

"It's ok. I am sad too," said Luffy.

Nami said nothing.

"It's like loosing your own kids," said Luffy solemnly.

"Uh-huh!" mumbled Nami.

"Well if we ever have kids we will always protect them!" said Luffy with a huge grin.

"That's right! We will!" said Nami with a smile.

They paused. One. Two. Three.

The two broke apart so fast they actually used Shave on it's own. They were blushing a deep crimson red.

Usopp just laughed at this and Ace, Sabo and Little Usopp just sighed.

"Uh guys? The town was in a mess!" said a familiar voice from the top of the hill.

"So we fixed the people up!" said the same voice but a bit higher.

"But only one question? What happened?" said the two voices.

They all looked up to see a very familiar reindeer.

"Chopper?" asked Luff, Nami and Usopp.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

The gap for updating was not too long this time. But there was a gap because I just finished watched Film Z dub and Season 6: Voyage 1 Dub. It is amazing! I love Ian Sinclair.

Sorry if I got the lyrics to Bink's Sake wrong. I probably did and when I do it next time I will get it right.

I was thinking of doing a one or two stories on just Killian's past. Also I will explain next time why CP9 is there.

I hope you like this chapter but no flames and no hate please!


	14. Authors Note

_**Authors Note**_

**Hello guys! It's me! I have a confession to make. I have not updated in a long time because my GCSE's hit me like a bus and I have had no time to write. Also I have been having some writer's block and I could use your support. You see I was thinking to have little Luffy and little Nami meet someone they know but as a kid (spoiler:P) or I have been trying to make up a cool OC and I hate to say it because it might be to much to ask but please leave an idea in the comments. It will really help me and the story will flow a lot easier because of that. But now FOR A RECAP!**

**So one of the greatest pirates who ever lived, Samuel D. Killian, has returned. He has eaten the Time-Time Fruit and is after Luffy and his crew [for a reason to be explained a lot later (no seriously… a lot later)]. So he and his first mate, Jasper, have sent the Straw Hats back in time and split them all up! But with Jasper's help they have located some of the pieces to the Key of Time and each of them have to find a piece. But Killian wanted to make things more fun and made the Straw Hats go back to their own pasts to when they were 8. Luffy got to meet Ace again and also had a fight with Garp. Little Luffy then used Gear Second to fight some monsters and he fell unconscious. After locating the key piece they were sent to Nami, who was under attack. After some LuNa moments and a battle with a rock man, while being saved by the kids, they met up with Ussop. Of coarse the one and only Arlong showed up and kidnapped little Luffy and little Nami and took them away. Chopper and little Chopper then arrived and treated the wounded. Of coarse that's not all the crew. Zoro had a fight with a master swordsman and owner of Kitetsu II, Freeman, while little Zoro fought his student. Things were looking bad until little Zoro had a vision of himself against Kaku and using the Asura technique. Both the green haired swordsmen used this to defeat them but they had to reunite with Sanji and little Sanji. Little Zoro got kidnapped so little Sanji HAD to save him and used the Diable Jambe technique the same way little Zoro did with Asura. Sanji and Zoro got into a fight after this and because he is better, Zoro won (he actually is!). With Robin she met an evil tyrant but was saved by a man with a very familiar last name. After that in a very short chapter, Robin, little Robin, Franky, little Franky, Brook and little Brook all met up and then all were sent to Zoro and Sanji. They found out the key piece is with an evil king and they are going to raid the castle and the ZoRo comes rolling in with maybe as a surprise a SanjixOC chapter.**

**By the way just so you know, the story will try not to be rushed anymore. Because there is going to be one hell of a twist on it's way :D.**

**I hope that helped. So please read this and help me with Luffy and Nami but Zoro and the others are going just fine. I hope you keep on reading this story but I have to go. Cya!**


	15. Chapter 15: Captive!

One Piece: The Key of Time

* * *

Summary: The Straw Hats are sent back in time and meet their younger selves. Then they will set out on a journey. They have to find the Key to Time, which is split into ten parts, to stop an evil villain called: "Time King" Killian D. Samuel. Many obstacles are in the way. Read as they will face old and new enemies and friends and encounter familiar sceneries and scenarios.

* * *

Chapter 14: Captive! Heading to the Conomi Islands!

Little Luffy and little Nami are seen in a room with barred windows and a locked door.

"Dammit! Let me go!" screamed little Luffy while biting on the bars.

He then tugged on the bars, kicked them, punched them and ran into them. Eventually he fell over and collapsed in exhaustion.

Little Nami on the other hand was doing even worse. She had not said a word this whole time and stayed huddled in the corner, facing her back to little Luffy.

"What's wrong, Nami?" asked little Luffy while poking her.

She then burst up with devil eyes.

"WHAT"S WRONG? WHAT'S WRONG? I HAVE BEEN LIED TO! I WILL NEVER ESCAPE ARLONG! THAT WOMAN JUST LIED TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!" screamed little Nami.

"OH, SO NOW IT'S MY FAULT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" shouted little Luffy.

Little Luffy and little Nami were about to start fighting when suddenly the cell door swung open and a large fishman walked in.

"Stop fighting brats!" shouted the fishman while charging towards them.

"Stay out of it!" they both shouted with demonic glares.

Subconsciously, both the children had imbued their fists with haki and punched the fishman right in the face. The fishman fell as the children stared at their hands in shock.

"Hey the door is open!" said little Luffy with a huge smile, completely forgetting about using Haki.

Little Nami was still staring at her hand when she noticed that the spot where little Luffy used to be was empty.

"Hey wait up!" said little Nami while turning to the right while little Luffy had turned to the left.

Little Nami turned left, then right and then left again and ended up in front of six fishmen.

"Nami?" they all said in confusion while drawing their swords.

They all charged at her but Nami subconsciously closed her eyes and dodged without looking.

"What the hell?" screamed all the fishmen while slicing her as fast as they could, "Why can't we hit her?"

Suddenly a fist came flying towards the fishmen. It then stretched back.

"Nami? What the hell are you doing?" asked little Luffy in confusion.

Next the sounds of little Luffy's screams and fists connecting with his skull were heard.

"Where the hell have you been?" screamed Nami.

Little Luffy replied with a grin, "Finding the kitchen and boy did it help. I remember how to use the steam technique that my older self used but now it won't do as much damage!" (**A.N. Luffy how did you figure that out?!)**

Little Luffy then charged towards the fishmen and prepared his signature move.

"Gum-Gum Pistol!" shouted little Luffy while punching all the fishmen back into a wall except for one of them.

"Hmm, shave!" said the fishman while disappearing.

Little Luffy looked around but then a fist came crashing into his head. Little Luffy then pulled his leg back.

"Gum-Gum Whip!" said little Luffy but the fishman just jumped over.

The fishman then landed on the rubber man's leg and ran towards him but little Luffy recoiled his body into his leg so he then tripped the fishman.

The fishman then jumped on the wall and grabbed little Luffy. He pushed himself off the wall and through the side of the ship. An island was close but they both were heading for the sea. Little Luffy then jumped on the fishman's head and flipped towards the island. By doing this he crashed into a tree. Then he got up and pulled his head back in the direction of the incoming fishman whose abilities were stronger in water.

"Fishman Skill Technique: Scalpel!" shouted the fishman while leaping out of the air like a dolphin and then souring towards little Luffy.

Luffy then took a deep breath in and then held it and then twisted his body around several times. When the fishman was nearly about to pierce his heart, little Luffy stopped holding his breath.

"Gum-Guuuum…" said little Luffy while spinning around up towards the fishman.

"STORM!"

A flurry of punches then hit the fishman and he was sent flying through the sky. Little Luffy then picked up several coconuts then fell from the tree he hit his head on.

"Time to use a trick Grandpa told me!" said little Luffy while tossing one up and down like a baseball.

"Meteor Fist!" shouted little Luffy while throwing several coconuts at the fishman who was falling at a great speed.

With each throw, little Luffy seemed to get angrier and angrier. He kept throwing the coconuts on the same spot on the fishman's chest.

"This is for making my navigator cry!" screamed little Luffy whose eyes were shadowed by his hat.

"Meteor Fist!" screamed little Luffy in pure rage.

::::::::::::::::::::

Back in Syrup village, Usopp, Luffy and Chopper were all dancing in a circle. They were all really happy to see each other again and they were starting to spin really fast. Of coarse Usopp being himself he tripped over and the three fell down the hill.

Little Chopper and little Usopp were surprised how childish the trio could be. Little Usopp then approached Luffy and tapped his leg. Luffy looked up to see the face of little Usopp.

"Hey Usopp. What do you want?" asked Luffy with a big grin.

"Are you really the captain? The one with the 400,000,000 beri bounty?" asked little Usopp with stars in his eyes.

Luffy then smirked and crouched down to little Usopp's height.

"Yea, I suppose I am," said Luffy with an arrogant smirk.

Nami then hit both little Usopp and Luffy on the head. Luffy and little Usopp clutched their heads in pain. Luffy fell to the ground on his back, still holding his head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" screamed the two in pain.

"Because you, Usopp, let Luffy get arrogant and Luffy, you let the attention get to your head," said Nami casually.

"But Nami…" said Luffy while stretching his head and neck around her body, as he was still on the floor **(A.N. A bit like what happened at the end of Fishman Island Arc.) **and then looked her straight in the eye while she blushed a deep crimson red, "It felt good for Usopp to admire anyone but himself!"

Nami blinked and then she and Chopper burst into a laughing fit.

Usopp approached Luffy with red eyes and then tried to punch him but Luffy, as he had Observation Haki, he easily dodged it.

"Damn your Haki!" Usopp growled.

Luffy then stood up to punch him but as he had Observation Haki as well, he dodged the punch with ease.

"Damn I forgot you had Haki!" said Luffy while smirking.

Then the duo exchanged punches but none of them could land a hit on each other. That is until Luffy punched Usopp in the gut.

"How the hell did you do that?" asked Usopp while holding his gut.

"After training with Rayleigh for two years, the sky is the limit and I have been there… twice!" said Luffy with his ear-splitting grin.

"Twice?" asked Nami, Usopp and Chopper.

"That Nami is a story for another time," said Luffy with a grin.

The others just shrugged it off and then started to head towards the village.

"Hey guys, do you think we can get a ship from Kaya?" asked Luffy.

"Who is Kaya?" asked little Chopper.

"A girl Usopp loves," Luffy and Nami said at the same time.

"What! That is in no way true!" exclaimed Usopp with a blush.

"Well anyways as Kaya barely knows Usopp at this time, we will just steal a ship! And I know the perfect one," said Nami with a grin.

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper shared the same grin, as they knew the exact boat Nami was talking about.

So the group walked for half an hour until they reached the mansion. But as the mansion was guarded, they had no way of getting in without being spotted.

"Crap! There is no way we can get in!" said little Usopp, "We might as well go back now!"

Little Usopp started to walk away when a hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"Just watch," Usopp said calmly while little Usopp just looked confused.

"Watch what?" asked little Usopp.

Usopp just simply pointed to Luffy, who walked up towards the gate.

"Hey you! Stop right there!" said one of the guards while raising his gun.

Luffy said nothing and just looked up at the guard. His pupils then expanded and an intimidating aura radiated from the rubber man.

After a couple of seconds, all the guards on the compound fell unconscious while foaming in the mouth. Not only did this aura affect the guards, it affected the others as well.

Little Chopper and little Usopp had fallen to their knees and Nami, Usopp and Chopper were leaning over with their hands on their knees so they don't fall. All of them needed to catch their breath.

After a few minutes, the others have recovered and they were heading into the compound when a bright white light flashed in front of them.

"Hey let go of me!" said a young voice.

"No! It is your fault! You had to try beat that Timeking-ya but you got us sent somewhere else!" said a very familiar voice.

"Hey it was your fault for getting sent back in the first place!" said the young voice again.

The bright light had cleared and Luffy, Nami, Usopp and Chopper were all gobsmacked.

Right in front of them was none other than Trafalgar Law and he had his 13 year-old self in his arms.

"What the hell?" said both Law and little Law.

::::::::::::::::::::

Back on the desert island where little Luffy is, because he was so enraged, the coconut went straight through the fishman. He then fell on little Luffy but as little Luffy was small, he went straight through the hole. Little Luffy was covered with blood as he jumped towards the ship that had pulled up close to the island. Little Luffy jumped on board and approached little Nami.

"Luffy you're ok! But why are you covered in blood?" asked little Nami in surprise.

Little Luffy said nothing and carried on straight past her.

"Luffy what happened to that fishman?" asked little Nami in fear.

"He died," little Luffy said casually while approaching a gold door.

"Luffy that is where Arlong is! Why would you want to go in there?" asked little Nami in disbelief.

"Good. That means another fishman will bite the dust," little Luffy casually replied as he broke down the door.

Two fishmen then ran towards little Luffy but then he slammed their heads together and a sickening crack could be heard.

But what little Luffy did not know was that Arlong had been waiting for him. A cage made of sea-prism stone then dropped on little Luffy's head. The rubber man then fell to his knees in pain and confusion.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Happening?" little Luffy struggled to say.

"Too bad rubber man. Your luck is over!" said Arlong while lighting a cannon aimed at little Luffy.

"Crap!" screamed little Luffy as a cannon ball hit him in the face at point blank range, and exploded.

"LUFFY!" screamed little Nami as tears fell from her eyes.

But as the smoke cleared, little Luffy was alive but if he took another hit, he would be dead.

"You're still alive, huh? Well then I will finish you off myself!" screamed Arlong while jumping and spinning towards little Luffy.

"SHARK TOOTH DRILL!"

Then everything went slow for little Nami. She would not allow the boy her future self believed in die. She would not allow the boy that will save her die. She would not allow the boy her future self _loved_ die! So she jumped in the way of Arlong while smiling that she died for a good reason.

"No!" little Luffy managed to say as he saw what little Nami was going to do but he did not help as Arlong bit into little Nami.

But all they heard was Arlong scream as he clutched his teeth in pain. Right in front of Arlong was a large blue barrier.

"Barrier!" said a voice behind little Luffy and little Nami.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Sorry that this chapter came out so late. The problem was I was going to upload it on Sunday but I went to a remembrance service.

Anyway two new characters have emerged and you can most likely guess who they are.

Lastly I hoped you enjoyed this new chapter. Please read it and review it. But no flames and no hate please.


End file.
